The Last Train and Celebrations
by High-Lion
Summary: James, Lily and the rest of the Marauder's final year. Take a look at how James and Lily came to be, and also how their friend's fared in their final year too. All 7 books compliant.
1. Chapter 1  The Last Train

A/N ( 07/03/08): I've revamped the entire story, correcting the grammar and storyline. I've also added 5 new chapters. Feedback would be brilliant as always.

I'm also having a torrid time, getting the format correct on here if anyone has any advice.

Chapter 1 - The Last Train

Passing commuters didn't pay too much attention the four seventeen year old boys save the odd curious glance at their luggage. The first boy was grinning as the other three boys were laughing at the joke he'd just told.

The first boy was tall, about 6'1 or 6'2 and lean, not thin and underweight, but slim and toned, his body well defined and muscular from years of playing Quidditch. His hair was raven, and messy, sticking up at the back. His face was well chiselled and handsome, his striking hazel eyes behind rounded glasses. As he walked with his friends, he casually ruffled up the back of his hair to achieve a windswept look.

His companion next him was just as equally, if not better looking. His long, jet black hair, rested just on his shoulders, whilst his handsome face and devilish smile complimented his dazzling grey eyes. He too was toned, filling out his teenage frame well, as if he played the same sport as the first boy. He was slightly taller than the first boy though, by maybe an inch or less.

The third of the boy's had light sandy hair that fell around his ears. His face looked slightly pale as if he hadn't slept well previously, but still handsome in an unorthodox way. His eyes, although slightly weary, gave off a natural, enigmatic look, as if there was more than met the eye to him. He was the same height as the first boy, and a toned build, although not so much as the first two boys. Looking like he was just naturally in good shape, rather than played a sport.

The fourth of the boys was completely different from the first three. This boy was smaller by at least half a foot compared to the other boys. He had tangled, mousy hair, whilst his podgy face matched his slightly overweight frame.

The boys were still chuckling merrily as they slowed their walk, approaching the wall in between Platforms 9 and 10 of Kings Cross Station. The four never stopped though, and instead paced gently straight into the wall, and disappeared through it.

The boys' faces never changed, when instead of the wall, they were now on Platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express' was waiting for them to board. Their faces never waived when groups of girls behind the windows of the train broke into giggles and were pointing intently as soon as they appeared; in fact they seem to embrace the female attention.

"Hi, James" said a passing brunette to the spectacled boy, "Hi, Remus" said her friend the same time. "It's Sirius Black!" a slightly too loud cry emanated from a group of nearby whispering girls. The four broke into chuckles, as the tallest, long haired boy, who it was aimed at flashed a smile back to the group.

"It's started already then?" asked the sandy haired boy rhetorically.

"Of course Remus, why ever would it not?" said the spectacled James.

"Come on let's get to our compartment" said Sirius.

"Come on Peter, hurry up" quipped Remus, rather impatiently towards the mousy, smaller boy, as he lead the way to the train.

The four walked down the corridor of the carriage, and opened the door to a compartment marked 'Marauder's'. The four seemed genuinely surprised to find the compartment already inhabited by several First Years.

"Whoa, can't you read? It says 'Marauder's', so come on, out you go."

"Sirius, take it easy" said Remus calmly, "Sorry guys, but I'm a prefect and I'm going to have to ask you to seek out another compartment" continued Remus politely, towards the group of younger pupils.

"Always the diplomat, Moony" laughed James, as the compartment was vacated of its extra passengers.

"You'll have to get used it being Head Boy, James" responded Remus with a smile.

"Please don't remind me" pleaded James. "I've got to work with Evans all this year. Just as I'm working to try and get over her, Dumbledore throws me back into the deep end" said James.

"Wait" cried Peter. "I thought you liked Lily?"

"Yes I do, I mean I did, I mean" answered James. "well…no.., yes I still like her. But I've finally taken Sirius' advice. I mean it's been 6 years of trying and she won't say yes, so maybe she's just not the one for me."

"I still think it's the wrong move Prongs" responded Remus. "Just try talking to her, and for heaven's sake don't annoy her, and she'll eventually come round"

"Moony, we tried that last year!" interjected Sirius. "For 3 months! 3 months of trying and not one single response!"

"Well you certainly didn't annoy her for those 3 months, but you really didn't try to be nice to her"

"Whoa, I was nice!" cried James. "I sent her flowers and chocolates, loads of times"

"Yes I know that James, but what I'm trying to say is that, Lily is caring and intelligent. So you have to show her that you are also."

"I dunno, I think I may have wasted my time for the last 6 years" said James miserably.

"Sure Prongs, you keep telling yourself that" replied Remus, although the sarcasm was wasted upon the other three.

After half an hour of general chat and scheming about the year ahead, Remus sat up quickly.

"What?" asked Sirius nonchalantly.

"Prefects meeting" stated Remus.

"Oh, ok, see you later" responded James lethargically.

"You too, James" said Remus exasperatedly. "The Head's run the meeting!"

"Oh, bloody hell, this Head Boy thing is getting on my nerves already!" cried James, "I'll have to meet you there Moony, my old boy; a little visit to the Men's Room is in order first!"

"Fine, but hurry up; you know what Lily's like" offered Remus.

The two quickly left the compartment and moments after the door slid shut again, Sirius jumped up alarmed, and went after them.

Sirius reach the Prefect's compartment to find only Remus there with the other Prefect's and Head Girl, Lily Evans. It was, the redhead Lily who spoke first:

"What do you want Black?" she spat "This meeting's for heads and prefects only."

"I know" quipped Sirius charmingly, "I just needed my..." but he was cut off by her before he could finish.

"And what do you want Potter?" she barked at James who'd appeared at the door. "Come to gloat, or cause trouble again? Well tough, I'm Head Girl, and you're not allowed in here so get lost"

"Well, erm, I'm Head Boy" said James shyly, as if he were embarrassed about his position whilst casting a downward glance to the Head Boy badge pinned on his chest to make the others aware of its presence.

"What?" spluttered Lily, glancing from James to his badge and back again, "You!? Head Boy? That's impossible! How could Dumbledore do such a thing to me? You of all people!" on the verge of shouting Lily was now rounding on James, who was now looking thoroughly down heartened "You! The most egotistical, loathsome, troublemaking, pathetic, conceited, selfish…"

Lily never got to finish the rest of the sentence because on uttering that last word two things happened. James muttered "Yeah you're right" and stalked off down the corridor. At the same time, Sirius exploded with rage and dove for Lily, only to be pulled back, just in time in Lily's case by Remus.

"You heartless bitch!" roared Sirius, shocking everyone in the compartment, bar Remus.

"Sirius, no!" cried Remus, whilst manoeuvring to stand directly in front of his friend and now looking him directly in the eyes, "Let's go and find James!" he pleaded.

Sirius shrugged Remus off, but instead of charging towards Lily; he simply stood up tall, and looked her directly in the eyes. "All this time you called him bigheaded but really it's the other way round" said Sirius, "It's you who never gave him a chance, you who always turned him down because you think you're too good for him."

"And conceited?" Sirius scoffed. "Calling him conceited, and yet you know absolutely nothing about him, because if you did you wouldn't be calling him selfish." Sirius now took one step forward as he spoke.

"And mark my words Lily Evans, if you ever call James Potter selfish ever again, not even Remus will be able to save you" threatened Sirius, the raw emotion in his voice completely convincing every single person in the room, including Lily and Remus, that his threat was completely real.

"Sirius, come on. We need to find James" ushered Remus, before dragging Sirius, whose intense glare never left Lily's shocked eyes, out of the compartment and down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2  Changes

A/N (07/03/08): I've revamped the entire story, correcting the grammar and storyline. I've also added 5 new chapters. Feedback would be brilliant as always.

Chapter 2 - Changes

Three girls were sat in a compartment. Two of the girls were avidly listening to what the first girl was saying. The first girl had vivid red hair, complimenting her pale skin. Her face was soft, and set off her brilliant green eyes perfectly. Her small, curvy figure was hidden, but noticeable under the clothing.

The second girl, Michelle, had long, wavy, blonde hair that draped gently along the sides of her naturally beautiful face. Her eyes were light blue, and sparkled whilst she smiled. The third girl, Emma, was again good looking girl, with chocolaty brown eyes covered by small rectangular wire framed glasses. Her dark brown hair was tied up, giving an almost professional look to her.

"…and then Remus pulled him out of the compartment" finished Lily. She had just recounted the story of her recent encounter to her friends, "I just can't believe Black. Exploding like that at me. I've a good mind to report him to McGonagall when we arrive. He was bang out of order."

"From my point of view, Lily, it's you who was out of order. The way you exploded at Potter for apparently no reason, wasn't very nice by all accounts. Did he actually say anything to you?" reasoned Emma.

"Well, um, not really. He just said 'I'm Head Boy'" Lily breathed "And 'you're right'".

Lily thought about the events that had just occurred; James had acted completely out of character. He had barely made eye contact with her; he hadn't spoken to her inappropriately or said anything that Lily could remotely take anything from other than sincerity.

"Sirius was right!" Lily complained after thinking over her actions, "I was really out of line. I'm such a horrible person!"

"No, you're not a horrible person" sympathised Michelle "You just made a mistake."

"Yeah, but it was a horrible mistake" responded Lily. Neither of the two girls argued with that statement. Michelle simply reached over and patted Lily's hand.

Remus and Sirius found James, slumped in the corner of the Marauder's compartment, staring blankly out the window. Peter looked up at their friends in confusion, asking the question without speaking the words. Sirius just shook his head in response to Peter's questioning look. Remus laid a sympathetic hand on James' shoulder before sitting down opposite him.

"I've had an idea for the map" said Sirius next to James. Remus and Peter both looked interested immediately; James simply continued staring out the window, "I think we should make a written introduction to it or something." The three traded thoughts and theories about their new idea, for the next hour, whilst James had now dozed off leant against the window.

A light knocking sounded on their door, prompting Sirius to stand up quickly, but just as quickly Remus stood up and ushered Sirius back to his seat. With the curtain drawn on the corridor windows, they were uncertain as to who was outside the door, but Remus was sure he had a pretty good idea. As he opened the door slightly to peer outside, his suspicion was realised as the redheaded Lily Evans was waiting outside. With a quick glace back to his pals, he opened the door a little more, and slid through into the corridor.

"Remus, I need to speak to James" Lily pleaded.

"I'm sorry Lily, he's asleep" Remus replied "and personally I don't think this would be a good time for you to speak to him."

"Remus, he needs to know I'm sorry"

"I know he does, but nows a bad time, Lily. It's a bad time for James and us in general ok, Lily" said Remus.

"What do you mean? Why is it a bad time?" Lily asked confused.

She could possibly understand one of them having a bad time, but for some reason she could never understand how they dealt with everything as a group. Could they really be that close, she wondered?

"Listen, I'll be honest, ever since first year James has liked you" Remus explained. "He likes so much he was willing to change for you; you may or may not have noticed it towards the end of last year, but he became a lot more serious in everything he did, and we didn't pull half as many pranks. He was trying to show you what he could be, what you wanted to see."

"Well, I kind of noticed a difference in him, but I kind of thought" Lily trailed off

"- you thought he was pretending, you were waiting for him to get back to normal" Remus said, reading her thoughts almost perfectly. "Well, something happened this summer, that's meant James has had to grow up a lot, and made him put a lot of things into perspective."

"Well-"

"No Lily, I don't think you fully understand" interrupted Remus, "James loves you; and I know how you say you feel about him, but you're wrong. It's just you choose to only see the side of James you know. If you gave him a chance for once, you'd see how unselfish, loyal and caring he really is."

"James Potter? Caring?" Lily snorted

"Yes Lily. James Potter. Caring" replied Remus, deadly serious, "The same James Potter who took Sirius in when he ran away from his parents."

Lily looked shocked. It was common knowledge that Sirius had 'disgraced the Noble House of Black' just as his cousins had claimed many times at Hogwarts, and that he never got on with his parent's due to their pureblood fanatical views, but she never knew it to be bad enough for him to leave home.

"The same James Potter who kept us together in fifth year when Sirius and I fell out" continued Remus. Lily knew he was referring to the time the Marauder's seemed to have fallen out and weren't on speaking terms. The whole school seemed to be affected by it; everyone seemed less happy and bright whilst they weren't joking around.

"James is everything you could ask for in a friend and more and if you took the time to get to know him, you may just realise how great of a person he really is. But now, I just don't know how he'll react. He's tried so hard for you, and you ground him down every time. I just don't know what he'll do."

"Oh" Lily's reply was weak and sounded defeated. "I guess I'll head back then."

"See you Lily" responded Remus and turned back into the compartment.


	3. Chapter 3 Promise

A/N (07/03/08): I've revamped the entire story, correcting the grammar and storyline. I've also added 5 new chapters. Feedback would be brilliant as always.

Chapter 3 – Promise

An air of excitement, with greeting of familiar faces echoed around the Great Hall, as the four Marauder's entered. Many girls were smiling, batting eyelids, and attempting to gain the attention of 3 of the group. Only James out the group had no interest in the attention, or more so, he hadn't noticed it. His blank gaze, spoke volumes of his mood, as he made his way to the end of the Gryffindor table were the Marauder's always sat.

The general buzz died almost instantly, as the huge doors swung open and Professor McGonagall marched in followed very timidly by the first year students.

"I'm sure they get smaller and smaller every year" Sirius' said rather-too-loudly. This earned him a stern look from the passing Professor McGonagall, but giggles of admiration from the female members of the hall.

Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat, once they sorting of the first years had finished. Quickly and attentively, everyone bar James Potter turned to listen to the Professor.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" his voice boom around the hall. "Welcome to our new first year students" was followed by a generous round of applause "and a happy return for our older students."

"A few words before the feast" continued Dumbledore, "Firstly, Mr. Filch has asked me to kindly remind all students that no magic is allowed in the hallways." many of the Professor's glanced over towards the four Gryffindor boys perched central to their table. "Also a list of banned objects is posted on Mr. Filch's office door. Anyone wanting not to earn a detention would be well advised to read it so. Also I would like to inform our first year students that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students. It is forbidden for a reason, you know." A few intimidated looks appeared on the first year's faces. "Some of our older students would be advised to take note of this also" as he said this, Dumbledore cast a glance and a smirk towards the Marauder's.

"A couple more announcements before we eat" Dumbledore furthered "I would like to introduce our new Head Boy and Girl. Miss Lily Evans." Dumbledore paused, as to allow Lily to stand and receive applause graciously, "And Mr James Potter."

Gasps of shock echoed around the room, mixed in with enthusiastic applause as James solemnly stood, and raised his hand quickly before sitting down again. Many people picked up the downhearted look now attached to James Potter, especially Lily Evans; for who to see James like this was completely shocking. "I would like to see you both after the feast please."

Dumbledore's face now darkened and adopting he serious tone he said "And onto more pressing issues. As you are aware, there are forces in the world who are now taking a vicious stance in it. Their leader fashions himself by the name of Lord Voldemort" gasps were heard all around the room, as Dumbledore's use of this name. Not only just this, but the idleness in which is spoke it. A few Slytherin's looked outraged at Dumbledore's tone and use of the name. Only 3 students didn't seem fazed by it in the slightest, James, Sirius and Remus.

"He and his followers, Death Eaters, are targeting Muggles and Muggle-Born's. I urge you to not give in to these foul people. Their beliefs are as unfounded as any conceived. It is only in unity that we find strength."

"Finally, just one more word" jested Dumbledore "Eat!" And with that command, the empty plates and goblets filled with majestic food and drink for the students.

"Food" Sirius roared heartily; before grabbing as much food as he could possibly manage at once. James however continued to stare blankly at his plate, his not even glancing at the food or people surrounding him.

Once everyone was suitably fed, for Sirius that had meant seconds of just about everything, the plates were cleared off the table, and everyone began to rise from their seats and leave the hall. James slowly got up and made his way over to the headmaster, closely followed by Lily.

"Ah, Ms. Evans & Mr. Potter. I trust you are well?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, thank you Professor" Lily quickly replied. James merely nodded his head.

"Now as you are aware, Head's have certain responsibilities. One of them is the organisation of the Prefect's patrol duties. I'll leave it up to you two completely to decide on the schedule." Stated Dumbledore

"As well as that you will be asked to organise the Christmas Ball as a token of co-operation between yourselves and the houses prefects.

Dumbledore's eyes flickered between the pair before continuing "It may also interest you that you will not be sleeping your Gryffindor dormitories this year. The Head's have their own fully furnished Dorm. It is located on the Fourth Floor behind the Quidditch portrait, the password is Nitwit. I hope you find it most hospitable, as I will have to bid you goodnight now, as I have a few errands I must take care of. Good night."

And with that both James and Lily stood, turned and walked out the Great Hall towards their new Dorm. Lily glanced curiously once in a while at James, who seemed to hardly notice where he was walking. They arrived shortly at the portrait, Lily state "Nitwit" authoritively, and with a quick look at James stepped beyond the now open portrait.

"Wow" exclaimed Lily, taken back by sheer amazement at the room. The room was furnished in Red and Gold Gryffindor colours. Stairs either side of the room connected to a balcony at the back of the room, with 3 doors along it. A further door was located on the ground floor of the dorm, next to a roaring fireplace. In front of the fire were 3 leather couches, with a large writing table in the middle.

James merely sidestepped Lily and started his way up the staircase towards, the 3 doors on the balcony. Lily annoyed by his lack of emotion, marched up the opposite stair, attempting to beat him to the doors to find what was behind each door. She could just about make out gold writing in the middle of the door nearest to her, and as she glanced up she saw James reach the door nearest to him, and without a single glance at the writing on his door, opened it and went inside.

Lily stalled by his actions, now looked at her door to see her name written in a beautiful font in the middle of it. Upon opening the door again she was astounded. Almost white room, white was her favourite colour, with hints of Red and Gold. 'Perfect' she thought.

A large bed was situated against the side wall, with a bay window located in the far wall, a desk and bookcase against the wall that joined the balcony, and finally a wardrobe and drawers against the wall she assumed must connect to the bathroom.

"Oh no" gasped Lily. She it had just dawned on her she would be sharing a bathroom with James Potter; James Potter who she almost hated. But yet he had a slightly unnerving feeling; a sort of sadness inside her after seeing him the way he was. She couldn't explain it fully, but assumed it was probably because she was so used to him asking her out all the time and acting like a fool. She tried to put it to the back of her mind as she lay down to go to sleep, but all the time it still felt like an unscratchable itch. It was still there as she drifted off to sleep.

A week had passed since the term started. Many people had already noticed a change. And many people could clearly attribute this directly to the Marauder's moods. Usually in the school year they were the highlight. Pranks, detentions, arguments and jokes were just a daily routine for them. They seemed to breathe the life of the school. However this year they were definitely different. Even Sirius and Remus's attempts to put on a brave face and continue joking were feeble, whilst Peter was simply unreadable at the best of times. Everyone could sense something had happened, and James seemed to non-verbally confirm their every thought.

Things went from bad to worse in the Monday morning Transfiguration class.

A knock on the door interrupted McGonagall dictating to her 7th year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff class.

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall" an intimidated 3rd year student asked.

"Yes?" replied the Professor.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see James Potter right away in his office."

"Thank you" said McGonagall politely, and turned to address James, but was unfortunately startled by the fact that James was already making his way out the door.

James sprinted through the corridor's taking every shortcut he knew to get to the Headmaster's office in a couple of minutes. The gargoyle had already stepped aside, presumably on Dumbledore's orders, and he continued up the spiral staircase and rapped twice on the door.

"Come in James" replied the voice from behind the door.

"Please take a seat" Dumbledore continued once James had entered.

"Are my parents alright?" asked James impatiently, ignoring the seat in front of him.

"I'm afraid it seems not James" said Dumbledore softly. "The Healers at St.Mungo's would like you to see them straight away. I have made arrangements for you to Floo from this fire here directly to St.Mungo's."

James immediately walked towards the fire, picked up a handful of Floor Powder and without a second glance jumped in the fire.

He landed on his feet and began to sprint again, dodging people in the hallways thanks to his excellent Quidditch reflexes, and reached the lift for all floors. Quickly it took him up to the fourth floor. He sprinted out, too fast to hear the Healer's at reception yell at him to slow down. As he turned the corner to the last ward, a Healer was waiting outside the door for him.

"Mr.Pot..." he tried to say.

"What is it? Are my parents ok? Can I see them?" James interrupted.

"Please, take a seat" said the Healer as stood firmly in front of the door.

"No, I want to see my parents!" shouted James.

"Please, James, take a seat. There are a few things I need to explain" requested the Healer.

After seeing no other option, James sat down.

The Healer quickly took a sat next to him, and began after a deep breath "James, unfortunately your parent's condition has worsened."

"How long?" said James knowing exactly what the Healer was trying to say.

"We're talking hours rather than days. It's hard to say exactly but it could be as little as a couple" the healer responsed.

A tear from each eye made their way down James cheek, as the Healer stood, placed an offering hand on his shoulder and walked off.

James took a moment, before wiping his eyes on his sleeve, standing up tall and entering the ward. He walked slowly up to the last two curtains and entered.

"Hi Mum. Hi Dad" he said automatically, his voice breaking as he tried to sound cheerful; before seating himself between their two beds.

His father stirred, and turned to face him. He had the same raven hair, and had the look of being just as handsome if he were not gravely ill.

"Hello James" his father replied weakly.

Seeing his Father like this almost ripped the insides out of James, but he wouldn't let his father see him cry. Not now.

"Hi Dad, how're you feeling?" James enquired.

His father chuckled, "Oh you know, a bit peaky I suppose", James' father smiled, in a grin almost identical to James'.

James let out a wry smile, knowing that even so close to death his dad could still make him laugh, "How's mum?"

"Oh, she's tired, actually. Must be all that running we've been doing" said his dad joking.

Again James smiled.

"I'm glad to know I can still make you smile. Although this maybe the last time."

"Dad, it's ok."

"No, James" interrupted his father "Let me finish."

"We're old James. We don't stay young, so we make the most of our time. We're just glad we lived long enough to see what a fine young man you are. We're proud of you James. More than you could ever know."

"I know dad" interjected James

"James, make me a promise."

"Of course"

"James we get very little time on this earth. We have to make every second count. Promise me that you'll not waste your life. Promise me you'll always do right. Promise me you'll find someone you can love with all your heart. Promise me you'll take care of those you love. Promise me that no matter who knocks you down or how many times, you'll always get back up and stand tall. Promise me you'll live."

"I will dad. I will."

"Then go and say goodbye your mother then."

James glanced over at this mother to see her now awake, and smiling whilst watching the two.

"Hi Mum" said James, tears welling in his eyes.

"Hello darling. Your dad's right you know. It's your life, and you've got to live it as best as you can" she whispered

"I know Mum, and I will" replied James, tears now falling freely.

"Good boy" she breathed, her voice sounded very weak now. "I love you, James. Don't ever forget that just because we're gone, doesn't me we can't love you."

"I won't Mum. I love you too." James grabbed hold of his mum and dad's hands now as he sat looking between them both. "I love you both, so much."

"We know, we love you too" came the weakened reply from James' dad. "Take care."

James watched, as his father's eyes breathing gently slowed to a still, and his eyes peacefully closed for the last time. James' grip on his father's hand tightened as his tried to quell his tears. James now looked at his mother whose eyes were shut, but her chest still rose and fell slowly. James sat there for only a couple of minutes before he felt her hand tense, then relax. He couldn't hold the tears back any longer, and let them fall.

"Goodbye Mum, Goodbye Dad." James placed their hands back onto their own beds and rose out his chair, "I'll miss you" he added before walking through the curtains. As he exited the ward through the doors, he saw Sirius, Remus and Peter, sat waiting next to the door. Sirius rose quickest.

James!" he cried "James. How are they" he asked, as the other two stood up next to them.

James took a moment to collect himself. "They're gone" and again the tears started to fall, except this time there were 4 sets of tears. The four hugged and cried as a group; all four feeling the pain of the loss, all four sharing it and all four being there for each other.

The funeral of Mr & Mrs took place two days after, in the garden of Potter mansion, on a warm summer's evening. Only a small few were in attendance, including a few colleague's from the Ministry of Magic. They all offered condolenscences, but James didn't take them in. He was stood in front of his parent's tomb.

'I'm all alone now' he thought, and turned to walk back to the house. His 3 best friends had been stood 10 yards behind him, waiting for him 'Not alone', he smiled at this thought.

"I can't stay here tonight. It just hurts too much" stated James.

"Hogwarts?" asked Remus.

"Hogsmeade. I think we could do with a stiff drink or two" replied James.

"Apparate?" asked Sirius

"See you there" said James, and with a crack vanished into thin air. Three more cracks resonated as the other boys followed suit.

The four boys entered the Hog's Head; the patron's glanced over from their conversations before returning back to them, as Sirius approached the bar, whilst the other three found a table.

"Aberforth, can we have four firewhiskies please and rooms for the night?" asked Sirius. Aberforth nodded and started to pour the drinks. Sirius paid for the drinks and took them over their table, where the four drank throughout the night in good health in the memory of Harold and Mary Potter, before crashing down into their rooms above the pub.


	4. Chapter 4 Moving On

A/N (07/03/08): I've revamped the entire story, correcting the grammar and storyline. I've also added 5 new chapters. Feedback would be brilliant as always.

Chapter 4 – Moving On

Lily Evans sat in silence, at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, reading the Thursday morning Daily Prophet newspaper. A small section on the 2nd page revealed that Harold & Mary Potter's funeral had been held the previous day.

_The wizarding world paid its respects yesterday, as Harry & Mary Potter were laid to rest. The respected ex-Auror's leave behind their son James, the current Head Boy at Hogwarts. The aged couple, who both led distinguished career's inside the Ministry, had been ill for nearly a year. The illness finally took its toll on Monday morning. Both Mr & Mrs Potter will be widely missed throughout the wizarding world, and condolenscences to James will not be scarce. May they rest in peace._

"Lily, are you ok?" asked Michelle, seated next to her, whilst reading the article over her shoulder.

"I shouted at him" she replied.

"At who?" enquired the blonde.

"James. On the train; I blew up at him for no reason. I can't believe how horrible I am"

"You couldn't have possibly known about that Lily" said Emma, sat across from the pair.

"It doesn't matter; I shouldn't have behaved like that. Imagine how he must have felt, I'm supposed to be Head Girl and I go and do something as stupid as that. No-one should be treated like that" groaned Lily.

"What?" demanded Lily, noticing the quirky look between the two.

"Well" gulped Emma "It's just that, it's hardly the first time you've had a go at him."

"But that was different" pleaded Lily.

"Not really" interjected Michelle.

"I shouldn't have hurt his feelings like that though."

"Because the other times gave him such a confidence boost?" replied Emma.

Lily scowled at the sarcasm, but couldn't think of a reply.

"Maybe I am too hard on him at times" Lily admitted defeatedly, as she sat staring down at her food which she hadn't touched. "I'm going to apologise as soon as he gets back."

Thursday evening found Remus, Sirius and Peter on the couches in the Gryffindor common room, each with various pieces of parchment, books and quills in front of them in an attempt to catch up on their missed work. Occasionally the three would attract concerned looks from their fellow Gryffindors.

"What's the properties of Moonstone again, Moony?" asked Sirius.

"Honestly Pads, do you even listen in Potions?" replied Remus.

"Of course not, how could I listen to what Slugman has to say when I can think of ways to get Snivelly?"

Remus was about to reply, when the portrait swung open and Lily stepped in and timidly approached the three.

"Um I need to speak to James. Do you know where he is?" asked Lily.

"He's upstairs asleep" spat Sirius.

"Listen, Sirius, I'm sorry for what I did on the train. To both you and James."

"Yeah sure" said Sirius dismissively.

"No, I really am" pleaded Lily.

"More like you feel guilty because his parent's are dead and you shouted at him" said Sirius reading right through Lily.

"It's not like that at all" Lily said, raising her voice, "I shouldn't have said it at all, regardless of his position. He did nothing to deserve being treated like that."

"Well you should hold that in thought next time you speak to him, but at the moment he's asleep and I can't let you up."

"Well, you tell him I want to speak to him" said Lily defeatedly.

In fact, James Potter was not asleep. He was lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. His mind drifted between thoughts of his parents and their words, his life, Lily and her words, and his love for Lily. Did he really love her? He was always so sure he'd eventually persuade her and she'd love him back, but now he wasn't so sure. His father's words toyed further with his mind, find someone you love and take care of them. How was he supposed to love and care for Lily if she wouldn't let him? Maybe he'd have to find someone else? How hard could it be after all?

His thoughts were interrupted by the door slowly creaking open, before his best friend Sirius Black entered the room.

"Hey James" he greeted.

"Hey" came the reply.

"Wasn't sure whether you were asleep or not, so I came up to check if you wanted any food or anything" explained Sirius.

"No, I'm fine" said James dully.

"You sure? I mean, you haven't eaten all day"

"I'm fine, I'm not hungry" said James dismissingly.

Sirius walked over to the bed and perched cautiously on the edge "Listen mate, you can't be like this. It's not right. It's not fair on you, me, the others or your parents."

James sat up and glared at Sirius after the last part, but remained deathly silent.

"You really think they'd want to see you like this?" said Sirius firmly "They'd hate it, because it's not the James they knew and loved."

"How can you expect me to just forget them all of a sudden?" shouted James, his eyes, now glazing.

"I don't James. Because you won't, and neither will I. They were your parent's, and they treated me like a son. But we'll never forget them. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't continue to live. It's what they'd want. Remember what your Dad used to say? 'It doesn't fare well to dwell on the past, and forget the future'. You can't just sit here mourning them; you need to honour their lives by living yours James. And when the time comes to start living again, I'll be right here by your side." Sirius finished, and placed his hand brotherly on James shoulder.

James gave his hand a squeeze and replied "Thanks Pads".

"See you later mate" Sirius added, before exiting the bedroom.

Sirius, Remus and Peter were sat at far end of the Gryffindor table for Friday morning's breakfast, as was their usual spot for meal times. It usually allowed, for them being right at the end, to sometimes have private discussions, without prying ears, even though the teacher's table was relatively close.

They were discussing their plans for the day, and with them still having the day off given to them by Dumbledore to help James, they had plenty of time on their hands, but they had resolutely decided it would always be spent as close to James as they could. They were half way through eating and discussing a way to break into the Slytherin common room, when an ominous hush came over the hall, including the teachers, as all eyes fixed on one person.

James Potter had just entered the Great Hall, stood tall but not smiling, proud but also sad. Whispers scatted around the hall, as he made eye contact with his three friends and began the walk up towards them. Usually he enjoyed the walk, as he got to flirt with as many girls as he could, but today he was cursing the walk, when he could feel hundreds of eyes burning into him. He looked up at Dumbledore, to see him proudly smiling, before sitting down next to Remus, across from Sirius and Peter. James knew his smile was probably due to the fact that he had made such an effort to try and get back to normal.

"Morning Prongs" said Sirius gleefully "Toast?"

"Bacon?" offered Remus.

"Eggs?" chipped in Peter.

"Bloody hell guys" said James startled. "I'm not ill; I can feed myself you know."

"Excuse us for being polite" said Sirius mocking offence.

"Pads, you've never been polite in your life, and it's very unlike you to offer food, but since you offered!" said James before reaching over and snatching a piece of toast off Sirius' plate.

"Oi! That was mine" barked Sirius, as he stealthily pinched some bacon off Peter's plate. Much to the amusement of the three, Peter didn't notice anything untoward, and was very self-conscious to find himself the centre of laughter.

"So, what should we do today?" asked Sirius, once breakfast had ended and the plates had been cleared "Hogsmeade?"

"Sounds good, if everyone's up for it" replied Peter.

"What about before then? We've been trying to figure out how to break into the Slytherin common room, James. Any thoughts?"

James didn't answer, as he was staring avidly up at the enchanted ceiling and out through the windows at the sunny, clear sky.

"JAMES!" shouted Sirius, startling not only James, but everyone else in the hall to look towards him.

"I said, what do you fancy doing before Hogsmeade?" now bringing his tone down to a whisper. "Slytherin common room?"

"Nah" said James, his mouth breaking into a smile.

"Then what?" asked Sirius concerned.

James pointed out at the sunny weather, and declared "I fancy swimming!"

"YES!" shouted Sirius, catching on immediately, as he and James stood up, but this time he was joined by Remus also.

Now all eyes were once again aimed in the direction of the end of the Gryffindor table. "Coming Peter?" asked Remus.

"No, I want to finish my breakfast" replied Peter with his mouthful of sausage and eggs.

"Suit yourself" said Sirius, as he started loosening his clothes "but bring our stuff with us once you've finished." James and Remus smiled as they caught onto Sirius idea; however Peter was once again unaware of their meaning.

"Why, what are you doing?" he asked.

"It's a race down to the lake, last one there buys the ales in Hogsmeade" laughed James, as all three boys had now removed their socks and shoes, before quickly removing their cloaks and tops.

Three boys stood up in the Great Hall, wearing only trouser's; revealing their naked torso's was always going to cause a stir. People were stood on benches straining to see the commotion, as girls whistled and giggled at the three boys. James and Sirius's torsos were expectantly, extremely well defined from Quidditch, but most surprising was Remus'. Years of transformations had clearly worked out his muscles, although not as defined as the other two, and a few scars, he was clearly in a good athletic shape.

"Potter! Black! Lupin!" shouted McGonagall. "What are you doing? Put your clothes on this instant!"

"Sorry Minnie, no can do!" laughed Sirius back

"3. 2. 1. GO!" shouted Remus, to everyone's surprise. With that Remus and James started to run towards the main doors, whilst Sirius who was stuck on the other side of the bench simply hopped up onto the table and sprinted along the tabletop causing people to laugh hysterically.

In the background, Professor McGonagall attempted to get up and give chase, but Professor Dumbledore caught her hand, smiled and said "They need this." Her look was nothing compared to the look of disgust on the faces at the Slytherin table.

The three, were evenly matched for pace as the reached the Great Doors, Sirius lagging slightly behind until he jumped over the heads of three frightened first years off the table landing perfectly in stride with the other two. As they exited the hall, many people got up and began to give chase, intrigued as to where the three would head.

The bright sunlight momentarily blinded the three Marauders' as the sprinted out the entrance doors and down the steps, barging playfully each other in an attempt to gain an advantage. As they sprinted across the grass, the curious crowd could be seen marching down the steps. And as they reached the edge of the lake, three shouts of enjoyment could be heard across the grounds accompanied by a splash.

The crowd, now led by a furious McGonagall, made their way down to the edge of the lake, to find the three laughing, splashing and joking.

"Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this? You know full well the giant squid inhabits this lake" shouted the Professor.

"Cheer up, Minnie!" laughed James "What's the worse that could happen" and he turned around to face his three friends before all three vanished under the surface.

Gasps of shock came bellowing from the crowd at their disappearance, as no one had seen the cheeky wink from James to his companions before they disappeared.

"Potter! Lupin! Black!" shouted McGonagall. Cries of 'James', 'Sirius' and a few 'Remus' echoed from many different girls, clearly distressed they had vanished.

Just as the water stilled from activity, the surface bulged, before three heads accompanied by their bodies rocketed into the air, followed by three tentacles which quickly retreated back under the surface.

Cries of laughter and excitement refilled the air from both the crowd and the boys. Remus once midair flawlessly back flipped, James double somersaulted and Sirius somersaulted with a turn, before all three graciously dove back into the water. Claps of awe and encouragement this time filled the air, and even Professor McGonagall afforded a quick smile.

"See Minnie" came the cry from Sirius as they resurfaced, "Charlie would never hurt us!"

"Charlie? Who in the name of Merlin's Beard is Charlie?" asked McGonagall sternly.

"Charlie the Giant Squid" replied James laughing "he's a very good friend!" The watching crowd roared with laughter once more. "Fine, suit yourselves!" cried McGonagall before marching off through the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5 Apologies

A/N (07/03/08): I've revamped the entire story, correcting the grammar and storyline. I've also added 5 new chapters. Feedback would be brilliant as always.

Chapter 5 - Apologies

Lily watched the three swim ashore after spotting Peter lurking with their clothes.

"I must admit, he does have style" she muttered. "They!" she quickly corrected "They have style" failing to contain her blushes as her two friends giggled as the three stood watching from the side of the crowd.

"I think Lily likes something she sees" chuckled Emma.

"No" defended Lily, "Well, I mean, it's obvious he has a good body."

"No, Lily, he has a gorgeous body" said Michelle. "Just look at it. They all do."

Lily once again, could find no faults in her friend's argument. 'He does have an amazing body' she thought to herself 'I've still got to apologise though'.

As Lily began walking towards the group, she could hear murmur's in the crowd, probably discussing her actions. She stopped a few yards away from the boys, before she spoke.

"James?" she enquired.

"Yes?" replied James coolly.

"Could I have a word?"

"Sure" he replied, before James walked the couple of yards between them. As he stopped in front of her, she tried to speak, but her words caught in her throat. She couldn't help herself staring down, as the water glistened of his stomach muscles and his well toned chest. 'Lily, get a grip' she told herself.

"I'm sorry."

Instead of the words coming out of Lily's mouth they came from James.

"I know I'm head boy, and I should behave a bit more responsible. It's just, as you know, it's not been the best of week's for me, and I always used to go swimming with my dad in the lake behind our house" explained James with a hint of sorrow in his voice, before looking down at his feet.

"Oh no, I wasn't going to shout at you for that" Lily said reassuringly "No swimming's not a school rule as far as I'm aware."

James looked puzzled. Lily had never seen James puzzled, but 'looked cute when he was' she told herself, before letting out a relieved laugh.

"I came over to apologise" explained Lily.

This got James even more confused, and again Lily, let out a small laugh, this time to remind herself to stop staring at him.

"I'm sorry for what I said on the train. It was completely uncalled for, completely unjustified and untrue."

"Untrue?" questioned James now smirking. "Untrue that I'm, now what was it?" he mockingly pondered, complete with his forefinger scratching his chin "That I'm, yeah that was it, egotistical, loathsome, troublemaking, pathetic and conceited?"

Lily looked down at her shoes, blushing with embarrassment and muttered "I'm sorry".

"It's ok Lily" came his reply "I do suppose I was like that in the past, and you are fully entitled to think I'd still be the same; but you know, some events change you. For better or worse, but they do change you. And I realise that now, that I've got to be more mature, more responsible, a better person."

"Really? You're even going to stop pulling pranks?" enquired Lily.

James looked shocked "Whoa! I'm not completely mental" he laughed. "I know I said I'd be more mature, but we're the best pranksters the world's ever seen. We've spent six whole years honing our skills; I'm not just going to let them to waste."

Lily now looked slightly annoyed at his reasoning.

James noticing this, quickly responded "Don't worry; I did say I was going to be more mature, so I'm not going to pull as many pranks this year. Besides, who knows if I'll have time, with Quidditch and Head Body duties? Oh which reminds me, I drew up a new patrol rota last night, to allow for Quidditch and other clubs if you'd like to have a look at it."

"Oh" said Lily taken completely by surprise at this, "Well, um, I've already sorted it out, when you were away."

"Oh, well" replied James cheerily "it doesn't matter. Yours is probably better anyway."

Lily had no reply and simply stood there looking at James, wondering if someone could actually change so much, or maybe like her friend's had always said, he'd been there all along and she'd been looking from the wrong perspective.

"Um, Lily" said James, noticing her silence.

"What?" she replied quickly, a tinge of blush creeping in her cheeks at being caught staring.

James smiled reassuringly, and said "I think you might be a bit late for class" as he pointed over her shoulder.

Lily spun round, to find the crowd, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Emma and Michelle all gone. The grounds were empty, bar Hagrid in the distance chopping wood in his garden.

"Oh my god" she shouted before sprinting back towards the school.

She never heard James shout goodbye, nor did she see the grin and look of adoration on his face as he watched her.


	6. Chapter 6 Excuses

A/N (07/03/08): I've revamped the entire story, correcting the grammar and storyline. I've also added 5 new chapters. Feedback would be brilliant as always.

Chapter 6 - Excuses

Two weeks later James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sat in the Gryffindor common room, discussing their views on the day's Gryffindor Quidditch tryout.

"Right so we've got me, Peakes and Johns for Chaser's same as last year. Sirius and Davies as beaters. And Coombs as Seeker. We just need a Keeper and it's between Thomas and Mulligan" explained James.

"Well Mulligan saved more than Thomas" stated Sirius.

"Yeah, but Thomas was on the team last year" pleaded James.

"Exactly! We almost lost to Slytherin last year!"

"Sirius is right James" said Remus "You have to choose the best players you can, not your favourites."

"Oh, fine, Mulligan it is" he said defeatedly. James bent down and scribbled Mulligan's name next to 'Keeper' on the piece of parchment titled Gryffindor Quidditch Team 1977-78 season, before walking across the room and pinning it to the common room.

"What you talking about, guys?" asked James when he sat back down, noticing the intense chat between his three friends.

"Next full moon" replied Remus.

"Great" gleed James "when is it?"

"Tomorrow night, you idiot" scalded Sirius.

"Oh no!"

"What, what is it?" enquired Peter.

"I'm meant to be on patrol with Lily tomorrow" groaned James.

"Well Prongs, you've never missed an outing yet, and you're certainly not about to miss one now" said Sirius making his thoughts clear. Remus had looked like he wanted to say something, but James immediately noticed him.

"No Moony, we've been through this before, there's not a chance I'm missing it. I'm just going to have to make up an excuse to Lily. She's not going to like it though" explained James.

"I've been meaning to ask you James, how are things going with Lily?" asked Remus.

"It's pretty weird, trying to get used to her not actually biting my head off all the time. We don't really speak that much now I don't ask her out and I'm always with you guys and she's always with Emma and Michelle. When we do speak it's on patrol's it's usually about school or stuff. But now I'm not after her, it makes things a bit easier."

"What?" exclaimed Sirius.

"I said I'm not after her" said James calmly "I'm going to take my Dad's advice, and find someone who I can love and will love me back. And since I couldn't get her to love me, I'm just going to have to find someone else who will. I'm over her."

"Ha!" Sirius scoffed "James Potter over Lily Evans." "And look my mother inviting a family of Muggles over for dinner" he continued sarcastically.

"Oh very funny Pads, but I am over her" he said entirely unconvincingly.

"James, I must admit that is possible the worse reasoning I've ever heard" said Remus "You've tried for 6 years to get her to go out with you, and every time she's told you you're immature. Now you've finally grown up a bit and treating her like a person, she's actually started talking to you and you don't think it's a good sign?"

"She only talks to me because she has to Moony" James tried to reason.

"No she doesn't James, she talks to you because you're actually becoming the person she's told you to be."

"Whatever, she won't love me. Anyway I got my eye on someone for Hogsmeade next month anyway" James said cockily.

"Who?" asked Peter.

"Charlotte Maine, the Ravenclaw seeker" he replied cheerfully.

"Good call" said Sirius in agreement, whilst Remus sat down exasperated by his friend's stupidity.

James was sat waiting patiently on the couch in the Head's Dorm, waiting for the Head Girl to arrive. He knew she was in the library, as he'd checked the Marauder's Map before leaving the Gryffindor common room, but was unsure how long she'd be so he just sat and waited. Unfortunately for James she turned out to be quite a while.

He was starting to doze off, when he heard the portrait swing open and a pretty redhead step in.

"Hello James" Lily said "what are you doing sat there?"

"Oh, I was waiting for you" he replied

"What for" she asked suspiciously.

"I can't patrol tomorrow night. I've got a detention" he lied.

"Is it stupid of me to ask as to why you've got a detention?" she said impatiently.

"Prank went wrong; turned McGonagall's hair purple instead of Sluggy's. How were we supposed to know she'd be in their dungeons? I think they're up to something."

"Potter, that's entirely not the point" she scalded.

"Hey, how come were back to Potter all of a sudden?" James asked childishly.

"It's Potter when you are being an idiot; and James when you're being normal."

"That's not fair"

"What's not fair is that I have to patrol on my own tomorrow night because some idiot still can't be dependant enough to stay out of trouble" she snapped.

James was desperately trying to hold his tongue, to not shout at her and tell her the real truth about what he'd be doing tomorrow night, but succeeded in keeping his silence. Noting his silence, Lily sent him a furious glare, and stormed off upstairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"That went quite well" James said cheerfully to himself, as he skipped up the stairs towards his own bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7  Lies and Charms

A/N (07/03/08): I've revamped the entire story, correcting the grammar and storyline. I've also added 5 new chapters. Feedback would be brilliant as always.

Chapter 7 – Lies and Charms

Lily woke late the following day. The clock told her it was past 10am, which was extremely rare a time for Lily to be waking up at. Although the last couple of weeks had been exhausting for her, filling in Head Duty whilst James wasn't available. She'd be late to bed again tonight, even more so because she had to patrol on her own, in no small part thanks to Potter.

Lily made her way to the Gryffindor common room, Emma and Michelle were sat chatting aimlessly on the couches.

"Hey, Lily" said Michelle.

"Hey" sighed Lily.

"What's up, Lils?"

"Nothing, I just woke up a bit late, I've got some homework to do and I have to do patrol on my own tonight" Lily replied.

"Why? Where's James going?" asked Emma.

"Oh, he's managed to get himself another detention. I swear him and Black have a personal mission to get more detentions each year" said Lily. Emma and Michelle laughed, but Lily was not amused.

"It's not funny. All they ever do is cause trouble and bully people" she said sternly.

"They win at Quidditch" countered Emma

"And get top marks in every class" continued Michelle.

"And make people laugh"

"And look good"

"Oh, give it a rest guys" said Lily, "I'm going up to the library to do my Potion's and D.A.D.A essays. See you later."

Hours later Lily left the library looking and feeling rather tired. She'd skipped lunch completely and only took a fifteen minute break to wolf down some dinner before carrying on with her work.

Now, she reckoned that she had half an hour before she needed to start her patrol. She could nip back to the Head's Dorm and put her feet up for 20 minutes or so. She hurried back, eager to have a rest before she started.

In her eagerness, she forgot to pay attention to where she was going, and as she almost ran round a corner, she nearly knocked Professor McGonagall.

"Goodness gracious, Ms. Evans. You'd think our Head Girl would know better than to be running round corners like that."

"Sorry, Professor" said Lily.

"Speaking of Head Girl, where's that Head Boy, Mr. Potter? I need to ask him why he's decided to change last year's team so much. Last year was our best year yet!" said McGonagall.

"Erm, I thought he was in detention with you" replied Lily.

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Evans. Mr. Potter hasn't had a detention with me since last year, which is quite an achievement; although I am fully expecting him anytime soon."

"Oh" said Lily, "I must have been mistaken; silly me."

"Yes, well, when you do see him, tell him I require a word" said McGonagall, and she turned and continued walking through the castle.

Lily patrolled aimlessly around the castle, walking in anger at James. She came to a stop, and perched on the long window sill looking out over the Hogwarts grounds.

'I can't believe James lied to me' Lily said to herself, 'Lied to me so he can go off sneaking about with his friends.'

Lily sat for over an hour, cursing and insulting James in her mind, until she could think of no more harsh words to say about him. She decided she'd go and confront him, if she could find him that was.

She took one last look across the moonlit grounds … the moon … it was full tonight … which meant Remus would be transforming … and James had lied to get away from everyone on the night of Remus' transformation … perhaps James was a werewolf too?

She instantly dismissed that thought as soon she had thought it. James had never shown any signs like Remus, no tiredness, no days off. There was no way he could be a werewolf. So why did he need the night off? He couldn't help Remus on his transformation; no one could. Did he stay near Remus and cast protective Charms over him to keep him safe? Surely no one would risk that?

The more Lily thought about it, the more likely it seemed. Remus had always said he could never ask for a better friend; that James was loyal and brave. It would certainly be loyal and brave of him to do so, but also incredibly stupid and dangerous. She needed to find him and find the truth.

He wasn't in the Common Room when she got there, but people had said they hadn't seen him all day and suggested he might still be in bed. She rapped smartly on the 7th year Gryffindor Boys Dorm, but there was no reply. She knocked again, but still no reply. Again she knocked but hard enough so that anyone in the room would hear, as well as a few people in the Common Room, but there was still no answer. Growing impatient she decided she'd just go in anyway, in case she was being ignored.

She found, much to her surprise, that she in fact couldn't get in. The door wouldn't budge.

'What the-' though Lily, 'Why can't I get in?'

After trying numerous times to get in, trying different charms and spells; she gave up. She'd never had any trouble accessing the other boys Dorms, so she tried the ones down the stairs with success. Lily was now beside herself, how could they have sealed the door shut? She stormed down the stairs and back into the Common Room.

"Can anyone tell me why the 7th year boys Dorm is locked?" asked Lily to the bemused Gryffindors.

"It's been like that since I got here" replied a 5th year. "We can't get in, and quite frankly we don't want to. Some of the smells from that room at times are awful. I don't know what they brew in there, but it can't be good."

"They're not allowed to seal off their Dorm like that. What is there's an emergency, how will the Professor's get in?" said Lily to no one in particular.

"They can" said the 5th year, "its quite genius really. I'm not sure how but they've charmed the door to only let themselves and Professor's in. I can't find anything like that in our books, so I don't know where they've learned that from."

Lily was speechless. Undecided in whether to explode in frustration or applaud in admiration, she did neither and stormed out back to the Head's Dorm.

As she got in bed, she couldn't get hear head round the bare faced cheek of a charm like that. She knew it was really complex magic to perform, and must have taken ages.

"Bloody Potter" she said aloud before turning over to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Morning Truths

A/N (07/03/08): I've revamped the entire story, correcting the grammar and storyline. I've also added 5 new chapters. Feedback would be brilliant as always.

Chapter 8 – Morning Truths

James awoke with a loud thumping echoing in his head ... 'Last night wasn't too bad' thought James. 'How have I ended up with a headache?' James turned over to go back to sleep, but the thumping got louder and was now accompanied by his name ringing through his ears. He pulled his cover over his head, to try to blank it out.

"Prongs!" shouted Sirius, "Answer the bloody door before I hex you!"

James shot up, as he came to his senses he realised it wasn't a headache in the slightest. It was someone, rather rudely, banging on the door and shouting him. He put his glasses on, picked up his wand and tucked it into the waist band of his pyjama bottoms, then slumbered over to the door. If he wasn't mistaken, the voice very much belonged to Lily.

He quickly spun round and drew his wand. Studying some of the objects in the room, he decided it wouldn't be wise to let her see them. He levitated a couple of potions that were brewing under a window into the bathroom and closed the door. He made the list at the side of Sirius' bed turnover to reveal a picture of a scantily clad girl. Their box of fireworks, and pranking equipment slid back under Remus' bed, whilst the rest of their poster's on the wall and other incriminating evidence were banished out of sight.

Admiring his own handiwork, James wrenched the door open.

"Ah, Lily, such a pleasant surprise; although a little early I must say" said James grinning. "What can I do you for?"

"You bloody well know what" growled Lily.

"If you're angry I missed patrol last night because of my detention, then I assure you our pranks won't be of such a low standard of planning and execution."

"I know full well you weren't in detention last night, you toerag, because I spoke to McGonagall and she said you've not had one all term."

"Yes, erm, well you see -" stuttered James.

"No, I don't Potter" said Lily flatly, "You've got one chance to tell me exactly what you were doing last night, or I'm going straight to Dumbledore."

"I…well… we were just" stalled James hurriedly thinking of an excuse.

"Yes?"

"I…I can't tell you" admitted James.

"Fine" said Lily turning on her heels, "I wonder what Dumbledore or McGonagall will make of it."

James watched her in a daze as she walked briskly down the stairs towards the common room.

"Well, what did she want?" asked Sirius not opening his eyes. .

"She knew I wasn't in detention last night. She wanted to know where I really was."

"What did you tell her?"

"Said I couldn't tell her" said James, stifling a yawn.

"And how did she take it?" said Sirius with a slightly nervous voice.

"She said she's going to McGonagall or Dumbledore" replied James dozily.

"What?" exclaimed Sirius, "James, if she tells we're gonna get found out. Make something up, tell her anything. Just don't let her go to a Professor, you idiot!"

The realisation of how serious this could be finally hit James full on in the face.

"_Accio_ Marauder's Map" he shouted as he began to run down the stairs to find Lily. He caught the map, and sprinted jumped down the last couple of steps into the Common Room, to sniggers from the boys and giggles from the girls. He didn't care he was barefooted with only his pyjama bottoms on, he had long forgotten about that with more pressing issues at hand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" he said, as he ran; making the parchment reveal its hidden properties.

"Lily, Lily, Lily" he repeated as he searched the map, "where are you??"

"Aha!" he cried, as he located her on the map. It seemed she was indeed heading for Dumbledore's office.

His knowledge of passageways throughout Hogwarts was only rivalled by Sirius and Remus, and he knew he could easily make it to Dumbledore first before Lily. So he took off, making good use of his Quidditch training and reflexes to sprint along the passageways, navigating the tight corners effortlessly.

Studying the map, he found that Lily was just approaching the end of the passage his was running through.

"Lily" he shouted as he burst out from behind a suit of armour.

Lily let out a small scream as she whipped around and drew her wand.

"Oh, it's you" said Lily scornfully.

"Please don't go to Dumbledore, Lily" pleaded James, "Please don't."

"Why not?" reasoned Lily.

"In here" said James motioning towards an empty classroom.

With a click, James locked the door behind them, and turned to face Lily who was already looking impatient leant against a desk tapping her heel.

"Listen, Lily" said James, "I can't let you go to Dumbledore."

Lily looked as if she was just about to say something, before James continued.

"It's not about me. I couldn't care less about getting into trouble, but you'll get someone that doesn't deserve it into trouble."

"Is this about Remus being a werewolf by any chance?" asked Lily.

"Ha! What makes you think Remus is a werewolf?" James said trying to laugh it off.

"Because he is one" said Lily seriously.

James looked at Lily. He could see by the look in her eyes she was deadly serious, and she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"How long have you known?" asked James.

"Since fifth year" explained Lily, "I didn't realise at first, but it slowly started to add up. He'd always miss prefect duty towards the end of the month, because his mother was ill. Then I noticed it was always on a full moon. And he'd always be tired before and after he went away. Although over the last year he hasn't looked as tired as he used to, I think he might be getting used to the transformations."

James looked shocked; he'd always assumed they were the only ones to work out Remus' condition, barring Snape who found out the hard way. He's simply never thought that, even though Lily was one the best student's in the school, she'd piece it together.

"Does he know you know?" asked James

"No, I could never find the right moment to confront him" said Lily.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" agreed James, "We waited nearly a month before we confronted him."

"How did he take it?" asked Lily.

"Well, at first he listened to us, and answered some of our questions, told us about Dumbledore planting the Whomping Willow in front of a tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack. And how Madame Pomfrey would lead him there, and pick him back up in the morning."

Lily looked shocked at learning this.

"Then he started packing!" exclaimed James, "Can you believe that? So we asked him what he was doing, and he said he thought he'd at least last a year, but was always had his doubts about coming anyway."

"Wait" interrupted Lily, "At least last a year? You were in first year when you figured it out?"

"Well, yeah, how could we not? He was our friend, he slept in our room, and he was constantly with us. Of course we figured it out. Although it probably did help that me and Sirius are rather clever, I might add."

"So we told him" continued James, "We told him that he was our friend, and friends stick together no matter what. And that just because he turned into a werewolf once a month, didn't mean all of a sudden we were going to abandon a friend. He had a furry little problem, and we'd all have to deal with it."

"As loyal as that is, it still doesn't explain why you had to miss last nights patrol. There's not a lot you can do for him when he's transforming" said Lily.

James shifted nervously. Lily immediately noticed his discomfort.

"James?" she asked, "Why couldn't you patrol last night?"

"Listen, Lily" began James, "You have to promise me something." Lily nodded.

"You have to promise me that you'll never mention anything about Remus' problem or anything I'm about to tell you."

"Well that depends on what you're about to tell me" replied Lily.

"Lily I mean it" said James sternly. "You can't tell anyone about this."

"Okay, I promise"

"When we said all four of us would have to deal with it, we meant it. Remus told us about his transformations, about how painful they were and how he'd end up biting and scratching himself because he was stuck in a room."

Lily eyes began to water at the description of Remus' transformations. James noticed this and effortlessly transformed a book on the shelf into a tissue for her.

"Thanks, James" said Lily

"No problem" said James, smiling that she was using his first name again.

"Anyways, it was pretty horrible knowing one of your best mate's was going through that every month, so we wanted to help. So we began researching everything we could about werewolves, it was hard, but at the beginning of second year we cracked it."

"What, what did you do?" asked Lily, looking rather like she wasn't going to like the answer to her question.

James looked anxious again, "Well; what do you know about werewolves?"

"Only what we've learned. Once bitten it is impossible to cure. The transformations are very painful. The person can't control their mind when transformed and therefore are a danger to humans. They-" she tried to continue, but James cut her off.

"There you go" said James.

"What?"

"A danger to humans; we couldn't help him as ourselves, so we made all made a decision. We became Animagi."

James studied Lily's reaction; her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in disbelief. "You did what?" she shrieked.

"We became Animagi" replied James casually.

"But you're not on the register; I've checked. That's illegal and not to mention very advanced magic" said Lily. "You couldn't possibly have done it.

"Well, Sirius and I are quite clever you know, and we helped Peter along too."

"It's still illegal" reiterated Lily.

"Yeah, but when have we cared about rules?" laughed James.

"These aren't little school rules James, they're serious. You could end up in serious trouble."

"Lily" said James looking her directly in the eyes. "It took us three years to become Animagi, and we've been doing it for the last 2 years now. Remus doesn't lose his mind when we're with him, he's calmer, and as a result his transformation's more bearable. So if making my friends life more comfortable means getting into trouble, then so be it."

Lily looked shell shocked. James was merely smiling contently at her.

"You won't tell anyone; will you?" asked James, slightly nervously.

"No, I won't James" said Lily.

"Thanks" replied James coolly, "It means a lot."

"James?" enquired Lily, "could I, um, see it?"

"Yeah sure" laughed James and he transformed into a majestic white stag, turned round to show off before turning back into his human form.

"Wow. That's impressive" said Lily.

"I'm glad you like it" said James, grinning.

They stood in an awkward silence, glancing at each other, not knowing really what to say.

"Well, I, um, I better get off" said James.

"Yeah, me too"

James unlocked the door, and held it open for Lily.

"Ladies first" said James, mock bowing.

"Thank you" she replied smiling.

They both left the classroom and headed separate ways down the corridor.

"James" said Lily, causing James to spin back round.

"Yeah?"

"I really admire what you've done to help Remus. It's really brave and loyal. He's very lucky to have a friend like you. You should be proud" she said, before turning around and walking off down the corridor leaving James grinning madly.


	9. Chapter 9 Just One Chance

A/N (07/03/08): I've revamped the entire story, correcting the grammar and storyline. I've also added 5 new chapters. Feedback would be brilliant as always.

Chapter 9 – Just One Chance

James managed to make it to the Heads Dorm without running into anyone, thanks to the Marauders Map. He got quickly washed and changed, and went off to the Hospital Wing.

He gently pushed open the Hospital Wing doors and slipped inside. Madame Pomfrey, away at the end of the ward, noticed him immediately and began to walk to meet him.

"Is he here Poppy?" James asked in hush tones.

"No, he's already left" she whispered back.

"Okay, thanks" replied James, and he turned back towards the doors.

The doors opened just before he reached them, and in stepped a pretty, dark hair girl.

"Hi, James" said the girl.

"Hey" replied James, flashing his trademark smile, which was half between a smile and a smirk. "How come you're in here?"

"Oh, I'm just visiting my friend, Becky" replied Charlotte, "One of the Slytherin's got her with Densaugeo this morning."

"The slimy gits; I'll make sure we get some revenge for you."

"Thanks" said Charlotte flashing an appreciative smile. "I'll see you later, James" she added as she started to walk off down the ward.

James watched her walk off, debate raging inside him. She'd walked a few steps, before he called out to her.

"Charlotte?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said, as she spun round.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next week?" said James confidently.

"Yeah, sure" she smiled.

"Cool" said James. "Well I'll let you go to your friend and stuff."

"Yeah thanks" Charlotte laughed, "See you James."

"See you" he replied, as they both set off their own ways.

James skipped all the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. People throughout the corridors and the common room laughed as he pranced, singing and humming a non-existent tune, all the way up to the Marauder's bedroom.

"I've got some bad news, some good news and some great news" James shouted as he crashed through the door, "Which do you want first?"

"Bad news first, as always!" said Remus, who was crouched over a cauldron in the corner of the room, not even bothering to turn round. Sirius and Peter simply opened their eyes after being woken from their slumber.

"Well, Lily knows about your furry little problem" said James nonchalantly.

"What?" cried Sirius, as both he and Peter sat up in their beds and Remus spun round quickly and jumped to his feet, "You told her?"

"No, she already knew."

"What?" came the cry, this time from Remus.

"She already knew. Figured it out in fifth year, but didn't know how to ask you."

"What did she say after that?" asked Remus.

"Not much, I just told her about how we found out, how we became Animagi, and how we help you each month."

"You told her we're Animagi?" shouted Sirius, "We're in for it now."

"No, that's the good news. I made her promise not to tell anyone."

Sirius and Peter eyed James wearily, clearly not happy at someone else knowing their secret, whilst Remus sat down, deep in thought.

"I think I should talk to her, just to make sure everything's clear" said Remus more to himself than anyone else.

James sprung up onto his bed and started bouncing up and down, like a small child. "Don't you want to know the great news?" he asked.

"No" said Sirius sternly, "We bloody well don't."

"Fine" replied James, "You obviously wouldn't like to know who I'm going to Hogsmeade with."

"What?" cried Sirius, sitting up in his bed, "You're going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes"

"With a girl?" asked Sirius shocked.

"Don't sound too surprised" said James jokingly.

"With Lily?"

"No, Pads" replied James exasperatedly. "I told you, I'm moving on from Lily."

"Right" said Sirius sarcastically, "So who's the lucky girl?"

"Charlotte Maine. Just asked her" James casually replied.

"What about Lily?" asked Remus.

"I've told you, it's time I move on. I can't stand around waiting for her. It's been 6 years, and I don't intend on waiting any longer" said James exasperatedly.

"At times James" said Remus, walking to the bathroom shaking his head, "You're an idiot."

"What am I to do??" shouted James after him, "I've been asking her out since first year. Every single time she's said no. How can I expect her to change her mind after all this time? How can I keep going?"

This comment stalled James; it seemed to take the wind right out of him.

James sat down on the edge of the bed, his heads in his hands. "How have I kept going?" he said solemnly.

Sirius and Peter shared a concerned look, before James looked up towards Sirius, with tears swelling in his eyes.

"What am I going to do, Pads?" asked James.

Sirius got up out of bed and walked over to James. He knelt down gently in front of him, and gripped his hand firmly.

"You're going to live, mate. You're going to continue living your life, just like they'd want you to. We're gonna leave Hogwarts at the end of this year, and we'll live our lives in the big world. If we're always looking over our shoulders into the past, we'll never see what we've got in front of" said Sirius, looking meaningfully into James' eyes.

"There's gonna be people out there that want to hurt us and the people around us, and we're gonna stand tall, stand our ground and fight against them. Just like your parents did."

James smiled at Sirius' reference to his parents, remembering all they taught him about life. About always standing up for yourself, your friends and those around you, and that the right thing to do may never be the easiest.

"See, you don't need me to tell you what you've got to do" said Sirius, "it's all in your heart.

"Yeah, you're right" said James, "Cheers, Pads."

"No problem" said Sirius nonchalantly, and walked back to his bed for some clothes.

"Now can we get down the kitchens before I pass out from starvation?" asked Sirius pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Yeah, we all need to eat after last night" replied Remus as he came strolling out of the bathroom.

"Just give me a minute" cried Peter, as he rushed passed Remus into the bathroom.

10 minutes later, and the four boys were sat at a small table eating heartily from piles of sausage, bacon and eggs, as House Elves busied around them.

"So, what about Lily then?" asked Remus.

"What do you mean?" asked James, slightly confused.

"Well, are you just going to give up on her like _that_?" said Remus, clicking his fingers to emphasise his last word.

"I don't know Moony" James sighed, "I like her, I really do, but how can she be right for me if she doesn't appreciate me. You know, maybe, she's just not right, maybe there's someone else who I'll like even more."

"She'll come round eventually" sympathised Sirius.

"That's just it Pads. Will she?" said James, "Will she ever come round? I mean, it's been seven years since I first asked her out. Seven years of no. What's likelihood of her ever saying yes? Maybe it's just not meant to be."

"That doesn't sound like the James Potter I know" said Remus, "The James Potter I know never gives up easily."

"There's a difference between not giving up, and knowing a truly lost cause. She'll never know how I really feel about her because she won't give me a chance. Just one chance is all I ever asked for. All the while I've had plenty of other chances with other girls, and always turned them down because there was only one girl I wanted to have a chance with."

"You will get a chance James, just do what you've been doing so far this year, Lily's really warming up to you. She's seeing another side of you, the caring, loyal and brave side that's always been masked by the pranking and ignorance" explained Remus

"I've got a chance, with a girl who must like me the way I am. Not the way she wants me to be, and I'm going to try and take it before it's too late" replied James.

"Fine Prongs; I know I can't reason with you anymore, so I'll just say this" said Remus. "Follow your heart. Always follow your heart. It knows the way to where you want to be, whether you do or not."


	10. Chapter 10 Balzaar and The Banshees

A/N (07/03/08): I've revamped the entire story, correcting the grammar and storyline. I've also added 5 new chapters. Feedback would be brilliant as always.

Chapter 10 – Balzaar and The Banshees

"Oi, Evans" Lily heard James Potter shout from the end of the table. She decided to completely ignore the apparent lack of James' manners, and continue with her breakfast.

"Lily. Lily" he carried on.

"What, Potter" Lily snapped back annoyed.

"Get Joe Thomas for me" he asked pointing past her towards the first years end of the table.

Lily turned round to survey the group. She wasn't entirely sure who was who, but the 10 or so first years had sorted into smaller groups of friends, bar one boy, who sat solemnly. He was reading a book, whilst eating.

"Erm… Joe Thomas?" she asked curiously at the first years.

The lone boy looked up shyly, "Yes?" he replied quite timidly.

"James Potter wants you" said Lily motioning back up the table.

The first year looked up towards James, who standing up peering down the table towards him.

"Joe, come on" shouted James, waving him towards the end of the table.

The first year nodded and stood up. Quite embarrassed from the attention he was now receiving. No-one had ever sat with the Marauder's for a meal. Lily had been asked by James, but always declined instantly.

As Joe walked up along the table towards the boys, with most of the eyes in the hall upon him, James and Remus parted slightly allowing him to sit between them. He quickly sat down, and James ruffled his hair with a smile on his face, causing the boy to laugh a little.

Lily watch curiously at the five boys now perched at the end of the table. The Marauder's seemed to have welcomed the first year into their group with open arms. Soon they were all laughing and seemingly having a good time. From what Lily could see the first year was joining in, telling jokes and listening attentively to the others.

Lily looked back down the table, to see most of the first years he was sat near staring with open mouths. An expression that echoed throughout, not only the Gryffindor table but also the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw ones too, especially on a few of the girls faces.

As Joe got up to leave for his lesson, all four boys shook his hand in an informal, friendly manner. Lily watched as the young first year walked down the aisle with a noticeable spring in his step. A few of the first year Gryffindor's got up and hurried over to him as he walked, talking excitedly to him.

As he walked through the doors, he looked back over his shoulder up towards James, who winked and gave him a thumbs up, causing the first year to smile as he walked out the hall.

Lily got up to leave a few minutes later once she'd finished her breakfast, and was halfway down the corridor when a voice called her back.

"Lily" echoed James' voice down the corridor. "Hey, Lily!"

Lily stopped and turned round to see James half running towards her.

"Hey" said James coolly, smiling.

"Hi" replied Lily, feeling a tinge of blush reddening her cheeks

"Can we talk?"

"Sure"

"In here" said James; motioning towards an empty classroom.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Lily, unsure of James intentions.

"The Christmas Ball" said James simply, "I've got us Balzaar and The Banshees."

James clearly wanted to impress her, and she presumed that the name should mean something. However, she didn't have a clue what James was currently talking, a fact that was easily portrayed by her face.

"Balzaar and The Banshees … the band" said James, reiterated.

"Sorry James, I'm a muggle born, I don't know much about magical music" said Lily.

"Oh, right, yeah" said James trying to look sympathetic, "sorry, I forgot."

"Are they good?" asked Lily truthfully.

"One of the best" said James, "they're one of the best bands around, and they're notoriously hard to book for private shows."

"Oh, right. That's good then, the rest of the students should like them" said Lily, trying to hide how impressed she was at not only his coup, but also the fact that he had planned well in advance. "Do you mind if I ask how?" she asked.

"Ah" said James, now fidgeting with his tie. "Erm … I … I mean … Erm, it's probably best if you didn't know."

"You've not done anything illegal have you James?" asked Lily.

"No" said James defensively nervous. Lily picked up on this immediately and arched her eyebrows questioningly. "Well, nothing bad illegal" explained James.

"James, what have you done?" asked Lily furiously trying to keep her temper in check, which was becoming increasingly difficult due to James making an apparent mess of his explanation, and more so their organisation of the Christmas ball.

"It's more a case of what I saw really" said James regaining a slight confidence. "When I was in first year, I was Maraudering at night, when I stumbled across something peculiar in a supposedly empty classroom."

"What?" asked Lily curiously.

"You remember Richie Bandows don't you? He was Head Boy when we were in first year. He was going out with Samantha Jones, the reporter; she was the Head Girl at the time. They're getting married this summer; very big news."

"Yeah I remember him" said Lily.

"Well I caught him in a very compromising position with a girl, who wasn't the Head Girl."

"No" gasped Lily.

"Yeah, so we made an agreement. That when the time came, I could call on any kind of favour from him as long as I kept my mouth shut; plus a fee of 10 galleons of course."

Lily surveyed James face, he was most definitely telling the truth. "You blackmailed him?" asked Lily.

"I'd call it a gentlemen's agreement" said James. "Besides, we're only Head's once. We've got to make the most of it; and there's only you, me and the two participants who know about that event, and it would probably best if it was kept that way."

"Ok, then" said Lily.

"Well I better be off then, things to do and all that" said James cheerfully.

"James?"

"Yeah?" said James.

"What was all that about at breakfast this morning?" asked Lily.

"Why?" said James, looking expectantly, "what happened?"

"You lot, the Marauder's with that first year" she stated.

"Oh, right" James sighed with relief, "I thought I'd missed something."

"I went for a stroll last night after midnight. Anyway I ended up at the Astronomy Tower, and I found him there."

James took a moment's pause, as if he was contemplating continuing, before carrying on, "He'd been crying. He's a Muggleborn, he's homesick a little, and the other kids aren't really too friendly towards him. So I had an idea, and it worked."

"No one has ever sat with the Marauder's at meal times. For seven years we've enforced that rule, even the first years know that. So I thought if we let him sit with us, maybe a few of the kids would think he was cool and stuff, and be nicer to him."

"It worked as well I think, there were a few envious glances shot at him earlier. I just hope it doesn't turn into jealousy and he gets bullied or anything. I got the idea from Peter in first year. He was getting bullied in the first couple of days, so me n Sirius stepped in and took him under our wing."

Lily was taken back by the genuine sincerity of James actions. She had to admit; sometimes he would do things for other people that not many would dream of. Remus, Peter and Joe; James had gone to great lengths to help them. She couldn't help but admire how he treated his friends.

"Lily …."

"Uh, what" said Lily as she snapped back to reality.

"I said I've got to go to Quidditch now, so I'll see you later for patrol" said James, looking at her confusedly.

"Oh right" said Lily, as he began to walk to the door, "Hey, um, where are you going? There are no Quidditch practices booked for this morning; I've checked."

"Yeah I know" said James, smiling as he turned back to face her, "but I've got to work on some tactics for the team; as good as we are, we could be better. See you."

Lily watched as James walked out of the door. She smiled; she smiled and inwardly laughed at herself. Maybe it was her fault that she'd never seen this side of James before.

"Hey guys" said Lily, as she sat down on the couch next to her friends up in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, Lils" said Emma, not looking up from her book.

Michelle sat studying Lily, before speaking, "What's on your mind?"

"Have you guys head of a band call Balzaar and The Banshees?" she asked.

Both girls looked up incredulously at her. "Of course we have" said Michelle "they're probably the biggest band in England at this moment. They're incredible."

"Oh right" said Lily, determinedly not smiling.

"Why?" asked Emma scrutinising her.

"Nothing, James just mentioned them in passing, that's all."

"God, could you imagine if he got them to play at the ball this year" said Michelle longingly, "that would be absolutely amazing."

"Fat chance of that though" said Emma, "You've got to be Minister of Magic or filthy rich to get a private show."

"Yeah" said Michelle, nodding her head in agreement, a tiny glazed look appearing on her eyes. Obviously she was still thinking about the band.

Lily bit her lip and turned away at her friends reactions. James had surprised her yet again this year.


	11. Chapter 11 The Lion's Den

A/N (07/03/08): I've revamped the entire story, correcting the grammar and storyline. I've also added 5 new chapters. Feedback would be brilliant as always.

Chapter 11 – The Lion's Den.

As Saturday approached, the excitement of the first Hogsmeade weekend grew and grew. Whisper and rumour of who was going and who with echoed off every wall in every corridor and classroom.

The most persistent and seemingly truthful rumour, from what Lily could make from the tangled web, seemed to be that James Potter had caved in and broken his two year exile by taking a girl to Hogsmeade. Charlotte Maine, the talented Ravenclaw seeker, who was as pretty as she was clever too. Which being a Ravenclaw meant she was very attractive.

The most, excitement seemed to be from the fact that James Potter had seemingly given up on Lily, and decided to look elsewhere, which meant the girls of Hogwarts were exceedingly happy.

"I've told you I'm not going" said Lily stressed, "I've told you all week, I'm not going today. I've no need to go, and I want to get my potions essay done."

"Fine, I'll leave it" said Emma, "You can stay here and be little miss boring, while we go have some fun" she finished teasing.

"Whatever" replied Lily, "there's just no point in me going. I have everything I need, and I've got to do some work. I'm going to the library, so I'll see you tonight" finished Lily stepping into the bathroom.

Lily set off down the tower stairs into the Gryffindor Common Room, intent on heading for the kitchens, before setting up to do her work in the library.

"Well, well" came a voice as she walked into the Common Room, "if it isn't Evans."

She spun to her right, to see a grinning Sirius Black sat in an armchair facing her.

"Alright, darling" said Sirius.

"Call me darling one more time, Black, and you'll never speak again."

"Ooh, feisty" laughed Sirius as he jumped up out the chair and began to walk towards her.

Lily continued her walk towards the door, "What do you want, Black? I'm busy today" said Lily, hoping to avoid the inevitable face off she regularly had with Sirius Black.

"Just wondering why, on a fine day like this, you aren't currently enjoying the fruits of Hogsmeade with an attractive young fellow?" asked Sirius.

"Well for your information, Black, I do believe Potter is there entertaining a certain Ravenclaw, is he not?" said Lily.

"Aha!" said Sirius gleefully; Lily racked her brains as she replayed what she had said. Had she really said that she couldn't go with someone attractive because James wasn't available? Surely she didn't.

"So I mention an attractive, strapping young fellow, and automatically your brain jumps to a certain speccy mop head?" said Sirius cockily.

"James isn't a speccy mop head" said Lily defensively.

"One; you just called him James" said Sirius, ticking off the numbers on his fingers, "and two; he wears glasses and has a mop head, he is a speccy mop head. Three, I never meant him anyway; I was merely referring to myself. This makes your comparison to James, more interesting and yet insulting to me."

Sirius continued now smiling mischievously, "Could it be that our Head Girl harbours feelings for the Head Boy, Quidditch star and Marauder?"

"Not a chance in hell, Black" said Lily.

"It's a good job we're not in hell then isn't Evans?" quipped Sirius.

"Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?" asked Lily, finding it extremely odd Sirius was in the Common Room on today of all days.

"Ah" said Sirius, looking down at his shoes, "a certain Head of Gryffindor found it necessary to give me a detention in an hour because a certain, smaller Marauder wasn't paying attention mid-prank leaving me to get caught, but we aren't talking about me are we? We're talking about you and James."

"You never quit do you?" said Lily annoyed.

"Not when the girl of my best friend's dreams won't give him a chance" said Sirius, quite seriously.

"Please" said Lily sarcastically, "haven't you heard the news? James has taken Charlotte Maine to Hogsmeade. Not me. He's over me."

"Ah, so you're jealous of her now?" said Sirius smiling mischievously.

"Me, no, no bloody way" Lily spluttered entirely unconvincingly.

"Unfortunately for you Lily, when you're a Marauder like me, you get used to lies and liars" said Sirius chuckling, "and that one was as transparent as Nearly Headless Nick."

"So" said Lily defensively, "maybe James has changed into something I can't entirely hate now."

"You never hated him" said Sirius knowingly, "You were just waiting for him to grow up, just like he was waiting for you to see the real him."

Sirius continued, reading the situation extremely well, "and now since he's grown up, and you've seen the real him, you're both a bit confused because neither of you knew what would happen when you both did. So, as a result you're both stand offish."

Lily was wondering how on earth Sirius could actually read a situation like this so well, as far as she was aware the most he'd ever attained from a relationship was in a broom closet.

"And seeing as he thinks you don't like him," he continued "I'm guessing you think he's grown out of liking you."

"Well, maybe the prize isn't as good as the chase" said Lily defensively.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sirius.

"He only ever liked me because I said no."

"Because you said no?" asked Sirius incredulously before breaking down into laughter, "Because you said no?" he repeated still laughing.

"Honestly, considering you don't wear glasses you really are quite short sighted" said Sirius regaining his composure.

"Well, look at all the other girls that he's been out with, he never stayed with any of them for long, and -"

"Wait" said Sirius, holding his hand up for her to stop, "what other girls?"

"The other ones he's been with" explained Lily.

"What?" Sirius spluttered, "He's never been with any 'other' girls, Lily. Ever since you had a go on the first day on the train, he's been infatuated with you, and only you."

"Sirius, you and I both know there are plenty of girls who James has been with, doing, well I don't really want to know what he's been doing with them."

Sirius stood and surveyed Lily, eyeing her up, as if to see if she was worthy of something playing through his mind.

"Lily" Sirius started, "against my better judgement, Marauder's rules, and most certainly James wishes, I'm going to show you something. Follow me."

He began to walk back towards the stairs, before turning round and staring at Lily who hadn't moved.

"Lily, this is a one time only opportunity. Now come on" Sirius snapped.

Lily began to follow him, up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. She could hear muttered words, in which Sirius seemed to be lambasting himself.

"Right, wait here" Sirius said, motioning for her to stop, just outside the door he was in front of.

Sirius turned gripped the lock, opened the door and slid inside. Lily quickly tried to peek inside, but Sirius was too fast for her and the door had shut before she could see inside.

"Into the Lion's Den" said Lily quietly to herself.

"Evans!" the muffled shout came from behind the door.

"Yes?" asked Lily bewilderedly.

"Repeat after me; _'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'_."

Lily scoffed; trust the Marauder's to have such a password, although she had to admire the level of skill it had taken to charm the dorm.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" repeated Lily.

The door swung open, and Sirius was stood waiting behind it, "Right, I'm not sure if this will work, you're the first one to try it, so come in"

"Comforting" said Lily sarcastically, as she walked through the door. Nothing happened, which Lily took as a good sign.

"Welcome to the Marauder's room" said Sirius, bowing graciously.

Lily laughed and surveyed the room. Considering their reputation, and the fact they were male; the room was remarkably clean. No spare or dirty clothes on the floor, like she knew to be in other rooms, including her own. No towels or linen messed up on the beds.

In fact, if it weren't for the neat piles of clothes and books on their beds, Lily would have thought the room had only just been cleaned by the house elves.

"I'm impressed" said Lily, actually being so, "You four don't actually live in a pig sty."

"Well, Lily, we Marauder's run a tight ship" replied Sirius.

"Apparently so" said Lily still surveying the room, although now almost scrutinising it looking for any blemishes.

"So what did you want to show me, Black?" asked Lily moments later, "if it's anything rude, obnoxious or something that displeases me I'll hex you."

"Lily, my dear" said Sirius grinning mischievously, "surprisingly I reckon you'll enjoy this."

Lily roller her eyes, "Somehow I don't think so."

Sirius bounced over to the wall, next to the bathroom door, and waved his hand over the large picture portrait of a muggle girl in a bikini.

"Ta da!" said Sirius still smiling wildly.

"Sirius, if this is your idea of a joke, bringing me up here to show me some scantily clad girl, then my idea of a joke back will be to hex your bits off."

"Patience, flower" said Sirius. "All will be revealed with the gentlest touch. '_I solemnly swear I am up to no good'_."

The poster shimmered, before fading revealing a simple white piece of parchment containing three names at the top. Underneath Sirius', Remus' and Peter's names were initials, coupled with dates and various coloured dots. Sirius' had many dates initials and dots; at least a hundred, whilst Remus' had less than half of what Sirius' had, and Peter only had 4

"What's this?" asked Lily baffled.

"This is the Marauder's List" said Sirius, looking especially pleased.

It took a few seconds of putting the information on the board together for Lily to realise what it all meant. "Is this?" said Lily disgusted. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Depends on what you think it is, doesn't it" said Sirius cockily.

"Sirius, this is disgusting. I can't believe you made a list of your conquests" said Lily somewhere between being angry and being sick.

"We made it in first year, but in second year we charmed the doorway to read us when we walked in, but we can't remember which charm we used, which is slightly unfortunate."

"I still don't see how this has anything to do with me, Black" said Lily.

"Well, what do you not see on that list?" asked Sirius.

"James" said Lily, "Why isn't James up there?"

"Glad you asked old chap" said Sirius in an over the top pompous voice, before noticing Lily's glare, "Sorry" he said, adopting his normal voice.

"Well, James is actually up there" said Sirius flashing a smile, "well kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" asked Lily warily.

Sirius took a deep breath and seemed to weight his options before continuing, "James is up there, but he's never kissed anyone. All the rumours are untrue, so there's nothing to show for him on the list" said Sirius almost too fast to understand.

"What?" shouted Lily, disbelievingly.

"Well, it's not as if I didn't try to get him to, but he'd always say the same thing 'I don't need to kiss anyone else, Lily's the one for me'" said Sirius, imitating James in a whining voice, "quite pathetic really, when you think about it. Even Peter's got more than him" continued Sirius pointing back at the list.

"It's quite sweet actually" said Lily without thinking, causing her to blush.

"So?" said Sirius, arching his eyebrow questioningly, "you gonna tell him or am I going to have to do it?"

"Tell him what exactly?" asked Lily.

"That you like him, obviously" said Sirius matter-of-factly.

"Sirius, I…" said Lily stalling, "don't you dare say a thing to anyone about anything," before turning on her heels and marching out of the dormitory.

Hours later, Lily was sat in the library, scanning pages from three different books, and furiously scribbling on the piece of parchment in front of her.

Only a few first and second years were in the library also, the rest would be dotted about the school or out on the grounds, whilst the majority of the years above, would be in Hogsmeade.

"Six stirs clockwise, and one anti-clockwise, before adding…" Lily muttered to herself, flipping over the pages looking for the next ingredient for her potion.

Her concentration was broken, as the library doors were flung open, and a handsome fellow seventh year came running through, grinning wildly towards her.

"Lily, Lily" Sirius cried, "Great news!"

Lily took once glance over to Madam Pince to find her rushing towards the advancing Sirius with a furious look on her face.

"Out!" she shouted at Sirius, pointing towards the doorway behind him, "Now, Mr. Black."

Sirius didn't break his smile and turned to Lily, "Lily, I need to talk to you, it's really, really important", before turning back to the librarian and bowing courteously, "Madam Pince, a pleasure, as always."

Madam Pince's fury grew as Sirius spun round and bounced out the doors. Lily got up immediately and followed Sirius out the door, being careful to avoid any eye contact with the incensed librarian.

"Sirius, what do you want" asked Lily lethargically. Doing her essay for the last four hours or so, had left her in need of a good rest.

"Guess what?" asked Sirius, his eyes lighting up in a mischievous way that she had only seen in a Marauder's eyes.


	12. Chapter 12 Slip of the Tongue

A/N (07/03/08): I've revamped the entire story, correcting the grammar and storyline. I've also added 5 new chapters. Feedback would be brilliant as always.

Chapter 12 – Slip Of the Tongue

James was casually leant against the wall at the bottom of the staircase in the entrance hall of Hogwarts. Every do often he glanced up to the top of the stairs, waiting for someone to arrive.

A pretty, brunette appeared at the top of the stairs, smiled and waved, before continuing her walk down the stairs.

"Hi, James" said Charlotte, approaching him.

"Hi" said James, extending his arm for her to take, she took heed and linked her arm with his, "you ready?"

Charlotte nodded in confirmation, and they both began their walk to the door.

"Stop" cried Filch as they tried to pass him, "Names?"

"James Potter and Charlotte Maine" said James impatiently.

Filch began to read down his list, purposefully slow, thought James, so he turned to Charlotte and spoke

"You know it was such a shame this year" said James.

"Why?" asked Charlotte, slightly confused.

"I tried to sneak my pet dog into school, but my parents wouldn't let me" said James smirking. Charlotte caught on pretty quickly

"Really, that's a shame" said Charlotte faking sympathy.

"Yeah, he used to love chasing next door's cat around" said James trying to keep a straight face at the horror on Filch's, "He'd have loved it here, the freedom to roam around the grounds doing whatever he wanted."

"Go on" snapped Filch nervously, "get gone, the pair of you."

James needed no second invitation, and led Charlotte through the doors, before they both burst out laughing and made their way out of the grounds to Hogsmeade.

James hated being in Madam Puddifoot's. It was an extremely feminine place to be, which for a male Gryffindor, Quidditch Captain, and Marauder; was not very flattering to his masculine side.

Even more so, now he was sat alone because Charlotte had just gone to the bathroom. Looking round made him feel queasy. Couples sat at singular tables, all holding hands, smiling at each other. James had only ever imagined coming here with Lily, if coming at all.

James mind drifted off thinking about Lily and Charlotte. He had a lot in common with the Ravenclaw. They were both devoted to Quidditch, as they were both really good players. He found they shared the same sense of humour too.

As he compared her to Lily, he found that he probably had more in common with Charlotte than her, but his heart never jumped when he looked at Charlotte like it did at Lily.

Surely that meant something, thought James, as the brunette walked back towards the table.

"So" said Charlotte, taking a seat across from him, "What do you think about your chances for the cup this year?"

James laughed incredulously, "Chances? Hah, it's already got our name on it again." James studied her reaction to see what she thought of his claim. Her face was quite measured, but she had arched her eyebrows in question of his statement.

"What, you think you have a chance this year?" asked James smirking.

"I should think so" responded the Ravenclaw, "we've improved greatly this year. The two new beaters are working together brilliantly."

"Ah yes but-" said James, stopping himself, before continuing. "In fact, I'm not going to comment. Don't want to give your weaknesses away do I, Lily?"

"What?" snapped Charlotte.

"Your weaknesses" said James with a smirk, "If I tell you them, you'll know our game plan."

"No, you just called me Lily" said Charlotte sternly.

"No I didn't" claimed James, looking mildly confused at such a statement.

"You did" said Charlotte. "You said '_don't want to give your weaknesses away do I, Lily?'_"

"No, I didn't" tried James again, "why would I say something like that?"

"Oh, I don't know" said Charlotte rolling her eyes; her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why would you be thinking of Lily Evans?"

"Ha" laughed James entirely unconvincingly; his face reddening slightly. "I wasn't thinking of Lily", despite his best attempts his lie sound weak and feeble.

Charlotte stood up, never breaking eye contact, placed her hands on the table, leaning ever so slightly in towards James as not to be heard. "Please" she said disbelievingly, "For god's sake James, do all three of us a favour and make your mind up."

James rather nervously and slowly began to reach for his wand, as she spoke, fearing at something between a slap and death. Charlotte continued, however, without noticing his movement.

"James, you're a great guy. You really are, and if you like as Evans as much as you seem to, then you need to show her how lucky she'd be to have you" said Charlotte. "Goodbye James" she added before walking out.

James was shocked. He certainly expected anything remotely like what had just happened. Calling a girl by someone else's name was surely worth a slap across the face. He remembered all the times, that's Sirius had come back to their dormitory with a handprint across his face, because he could barely remember the name of the girl that had been occupying his attention.

He got up, placing a few coins on the table in the process, and walked out of the shop into the dusky, evening sun.

True he had been thinking about Lily before he Charlotte had come back, but had he really said that? Why did she always seem to be on his mind?

He set off up the hill, heading towards a place where he knew he wouldn't be disturbed. A place he'd visited so many times before, yet never properly during daylight. As he perched himself on the small fence surrounding the Shrieking Shack, he watched the sunset behind the mountains far away, as thoughts of Lily Evans ran through his mind.…


	13. Chapter 13 Hogsmeade

A/N (07/03/08): I've revamped the entire story, correcting the grammar and storyline. I've also added 5 new chapters. Feedback would be brilliant as always.

Chapter 13 – Hogsmeade

"Guess what?" asked Sirius, his eyes lighting up in a mischievous way that she had only seen in a Marauder's eyes.

"Do I have to?" asked Lily, slightly annoyed.

"I've just spoke Charlotte Maine in the Entrance Hall" said Sirius smiling gleefully.

"Well that's surprising, Sirius" started Lily, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "Due to the fact she does happen to be a student here at Hogwarts."

"Ah, but what is really surprising is the fact she left her date with James early."

"Why would she do that?" asked Lily, trying not to sound over keen.

"Well it appears dear Jamesie made a vital error in what to say when you're on a date with a girl" explained Sirius.

"What did he say?"

"Your name" said Sirius simply.

"What do you mean … my name?" questioned Lily.

"He called her Lily" said Sirius. "Which by my reckoning; means he hasn't got over you in the slightest."

"That's beside the point Sirius. It still - " tried Lily.

"Blah, blah" said Sirius as he interrupted, grabbing Lily's hand and beginning to march down the corridor, dragging Lily with him.

"Sirius, get … off … me" pleaded Lily as she struggled to break from Sirius firm grip.

"Not a chance, Evans. The pair of you are driving me crazy, and it's ending right now" said Sirius. "We're going to go and find James, and even if it means hexing the pair of you, you are going to tell each other how you feel."

"Don't make me hex you Sirius" said Lily sternly as she reached for her wand.

"Wouldn't you need this" said Sirius teasingly, as he held up his free hand to reveal two wands; one of which Lily recognised as her own.

"What the -" spluttered Lily. "Give it back this instant, Sirius."

"Not a chance, Lily. This is happening right now, whether you want it to or not" said Sirius, now leading her, with slightly less resistance down the stairs to the Entrance Hall.

"Fine" said Lily, as they marched across the grounds, past hordes of students coming back from Hogsmeade.

"Fine, what?" said Sirius, leading her by the arm.

"I'll do it, just let go of me" pleaded Lily.

"Ok" agreed Sirius, surveying the redhead warily, "but no funny business anymore. You're going to march right up to him and let him know."

"But how do you know he still likes me?" asked Lily.

"Trust me; he does" said Sirius, as they neared the village.

A cry pierced the chilled autumn air. Bright coloured flashes lit up the dusk sky and loud bangs resonated through the nearby hills. Sirius Black and Lily Evans rounded the corner onto the high street, and saw three masked figures, robed in dark cloth, stood in the middle of the street.

James watched as the last ray of sunlight hid behind the mountain, casting shadow over the hillside behind him. A loud cry immediately caught his attention. It echoed around him and as he looked towards the direction it came from, he saw flashes of light and bangs. This was not a good sign.

James ran; at full pace down the path leading back into the village. He could clearly see the commotion that cause the disturbance, and it was not a welcoming sight.

Three Death Eaters stood in the street, their focus intent on the group of young Hogwarts students trapped against a wall. Alternating between the students they were torturing them. They were levitating them in the air, hitting them with spells; attacking the innocent and defenceless.

The sight spurred James on; faster and faster he ran, with still a hundred yards or so to cover, he saw two figures run towards the Death Eaters. Sirius and Lily began to battle with the Death Eaters.

James pulled on his Invisibility Cloak as he surveyed the situation. Lily and Sirius were fighting with two of the Death Eaters. The third was watching amusedly, his wand almost without care still attacking the group of students cowering against the wall.

James stopped dead, as the third spun round and stared in his direction, as if alerted by his presence. Not being able to see anything; he turned back to watch his acquaintances duel.

'Petrificus Totalus' said James and he watched as the Death Eaters' hands snapped to his side, and he fell; now lying rigidly on the floor.

The attacker battling with Sirius let out a low, angry howl at seeing his companion stiff on the floor. The burst of anger, lend strength to the spell he cast towards Sirius causing him to be flung backwards.

The Death Eater turned towards the kids and shouted in fury, "You're going to pay for that you little brats." He raised his wand poised to strike, as James reacted.

"Stupefy" cried James, his aim true. The man was flung backwards, his body arched in a gracefully curve before crashing with a thud to the ground.

The third Death Eater spun round in shock, his eyes scanning for the origin of the Stunning spell. The lapse of concentration was all Lily needed as a stunning spell struck him and he fell to the floor.

"You're late" said Sirius getting to his feet.

"You were early" said James, as he made his way over to the group of frightened students, "You always start without me."

He motioned towards the three Death Eaters on the floor "Help Lily to tie them up."

"Is everyone ok?" asked James, surveying the group of students. They looked no older than third or fourth year; it may well have been their first Hogsmeade trip. "Is anyone injured?"

"Those two are" said a blonde haired boy, pointing to two students sat next to each other against the wall. They seemed almost lifeless; breathing heavily, sweat dripping profusely down their faces. It seemed the two had received most of the attention from the Death Eaters.

"They got it the worst" continued the boy, "they're both Muggleborn, so they said they had to pay."

"Ok, come on get up" started James, "we need to get back to the castle."

He turned back towards Sirius and Lily, "Can you two carry these two?" he said, indicating the injured two boys against the wall. He continued, pointing towards a side alley 15 yards or so away, "We'll go down that alley, then cross the road back towards Hogwarts at the end of the shops."

Sirius and Lily picked up the two students, Sirius more easily than Lily, and began to lead the others. James took up the rear, hardly looking forward, more concerned about the threat from behind. They crept as quietly as a large group could along a narrow dark alley. They couldn't risk lighting their wands for fear of being spotted. The alley ended abruptly at the last shop. They crept slowly around to the side of the shop and waited as Sirius peered round the corner, back up the street where the three incapacitated attackers lay.

"Coast's clear" said Sirius turning back to face James.

"You go first. Lily you follow, then two at a time; as fast as you can."

Sirius looked again round the corner, before sprinting across the street, the boy in his arms jolting from the speed of which he ran. He lay the boy down behind him, and knelt against the corner of the wall, peering out once more up the street. All was still calm. He nodded at the redhead across the street from him.

She ran, struggling more than he did with the weight of carrying someone but coping, across the street as fast as her legs could take her. She lay the boy down next to his friend, knelt and began to use some healing spells on the two boys.

James held three fingers aloft, peering round the corner up the street before counting down on them, signalling for the pair of students to begin their run.

James peered around the corner once more, studying the street in advance of giving the single last student the signal to run. Something moved.

A small movement; or maybe it was a large one. He could have sworn he saw something move, but nothing seemed to have done so. He could just make out the three bodies still lying on the floor, and everything else was still. Calm … Quiet … was it just his mind playing tricks in the dark? A small rustle at the side of him startled him, before he could react. He hadn't given the signal.

The boy had started to run, before the signal had been given. James again noticed a movement out the corner of his eye, as the boy took his first couple of steps. He knew he had not been wrong. He knew what was about to happen before it had.

Instinct took over, as the movement he had seen became clearer. One of the body's was now quickly getting to his feet, his wand in his hand. He had broken free of his restraints.

James moved forward, in five steps he had caught up with the boy and tugged him back. He glanced up the street, as he dragged the boy back towards the side of the shop. The glance was just in time to see the death eater casting a spell. He dove to the floor, pulling the boy down with him, as the spell flew over head, missing them by mere inches. A tree exploded upon the spells impact on it, as James hit the floor. He let his momentum carry rolling across his back, flinging the boy behind the wall to safety, before himself rolling out of sight.


	14. Chapter 14 Noble Prat

A/N (07/03/08): I've revamped the entire story, correcting the grammar and storyline. I've also added 5 new chapters. Feedback would be brilliant as always.

Chapter 14 – Noble Prat.

James was stranded, on the other side of the street. Backed against the wall of the shop, he could see Lily, Sirius with the other students doing the same on the opposite side of the street. The side he needed to be on. Four loud cracks resonated up the street signalling the arrival of someone.

His arm began to vibrate, as the third year student clutching it beside him began to shake uncontrollably.

"Hey" said James, trying his best to reassure the boy, "it's going to be ok."

"I'm scared" said the boy.

"Me too" replied James truthfully, "me too."

A warm sensation tingled against James leg, startling him for a second, before he realised it was Sirius using their two-way mirrors.

"James, how are you holding up?" asked Sirius worriedly.

"I'm good Pads. How are you and Lily over there?" said James.

"Whale of a time mate; absolutely splendid" chuckled Sirius, causing James to let out a wry smile.

"Listen mate" continued Sirius, "we've got to get you over here. We can get back to the castle this way."

"I know" said James, "Give me a second."

James shuffled to the corner of the wall, and peered round. As quickly as he'd stuck his neck out, he'd whipped it back round the corner only a fraction of a second fast enough, as a spell blasted into the side of the wall inches away from where his head had been.

The split second look around the wall was all he needed to take in the scene, as he put a couple of yards between himself and the boy, and the corner of the wall. Scenario's and possible actions whizzed through his head, as he desperately tried to seek a way back to the castle for the both of them.

"James" called a voice, breaking into his concentration.

"James" Sirius voice came from the mirror again.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"What can you see?"

"I make seven of them, Pads" said James seriously, "50 yards away, maybe more, coming down at a walking pace still."

"Use your cloak, James" urged Sirius.

"I will" said James confidently.

Still gripping the mirror in his left hand, he whipped out his Invisibility Cloak from his pocket, and turned to face the boy.

"Here, kid" he said thrusting it into the boy's hands, "put this on."

"James, what are you doing?" sounded Sirius' anxious voice from the mirror.

James ignored him, and continued "When I say go, I want you to run over to Sirius and Lily. You need to keep low. We'll cover you until you get there."

"James…" carried on Sirius, "James, no….."

"But-"

"No, buts" said James sternly. "This isn't a time for second thoughts. We'll cover you, trust me. Just stay low and run as fast as you can. Now put it on!"

As the boy did as James instructed, he turned back to the mirror. "Sirius, on my count of three!" said James "One. Two. Three!"

On three both boys, leant round the corner, firing off as many spells in as many directions as they could. A large Death Eater blocked Sirius's Reductor spell which ricocheted into a shop window causing glass to go flying across the street. Moments later the boy appeared out of thin air, behind Sirius, and the two Marauder's span back behind the walls.

"Sirius-" he said, addressing his best friend in the mirror, but he was quickly cut off by a flash of red, now joining Sirius.

"James, what are you doing?" shrieked Lily, her eyes sparkling with tears "Get over here"

"Lily, listen to me" said James "You and Sirius get the kids back to the castle. I'll hold them off long enough for you to get out of here; no one will make it back unless I stall them."

"James you can't do this, not on your own" said Sirius "I'm staying with you."

"No you're not Sirius" said James, "It's unfortunate I'm stuck here, but you know full well you'd do the same thing if it were you. The main thing is getting the kids safely to the castle. Besides, it's only a few Death Eaters."

"James, wait and hide until the Ministry arrives" interrupted Lily

"There's not enough time, Lily" said James, "Now get going. And keep going until you're in the castle. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"You always were a noble git" laughed Sirius, before pausing for a breath, "Take care mate."

"You too" said James, before producing a mischievous smile, "see you back at the castle. Now go… please."

James placed his mirror back in his pocket, as he gazed over to his best friend, who nodded before grabbing Lily, and ushering the kids away towards the castle. 'Come on James' he thought 'time to show them what you're made of'

James span quickly round the corner and aimed a Reductor spell at the floor in front of the advancing Death Eaters.

The resulting explosion echoed around the hills of Hogsmeade as the soil from the ground flew into the air creating a momentary screen of dirt in mid-air. As the soil fell back down, James stood alone in the middle of the street, his wand ready.

He took in what he could see before him. Seven masked Death Eaters steadying themselves after taking evasive action from James' spell.

"Well, well" cackled a familiar high pitched female voice from one of the Death Eaters now pointing their wands at James, "Ickle Jamesie has come out to play."

"Bella, so nice to see you again" said James sarcastically "Although I can't say I'm surprised, I though I recognised some of those weak spells of yours."

"Silence Potter!" she shrieked "How dare you call my spells weak, you blood traitor"

"Only saying what I see Bella" smirked James "So who else is here? Let's see-"

James was desperately trying to buy as much time for Lily and Sirius to get back to the castle; he knew he wouldn't be able to hold them off for too long, if at all if it came to a fight, so he knew he'd have to keep them occupied.

"Well, those two big lumps" continued James, pointing to the two huge figures to the right of the group "must be Crabbe & Goyle. Which is a surprise, I didn't think old Voldemort allowed buffoons to join."

"You dare speak the Dark Lord's name, Potter" sneered a male voice beside Bellatrix, "you'll pay for your ignorance."

"Ah, Lucius" laughed James, "I'm glad you could join us, I didn't think you'd show your face around here after I humiliated you on the Quidditch pitch two years ago. Wearing a mask to hide the shame I guess?"

James forced a laugh at the moments silence from the Death Eaters, knowing he would have to seize his chance soon.

"Speaking of ignorance, Malfoy, maybe if you weren't so, then you'd notice things" said James, as he began to wave at an imaginary point behind the Death Eaters.

"Nice of you to join us…" continued James projecting his voice towards the same point he was waving it "… Professor Dumbledore"

James couldn't believe his luck as the seven figures all span round aiming their wands recklessly to where he had feigned. It was all James needed.

"Reducto! Stupefy! Stupefy!" he cried.

The first spell hit its mark merely knocking Lucius and Bellatrix off their feet, but causing the three to the left of them who took the brunt of it to be flung violently backwards through the air.

The two Stunning spells were also true to their aim, although made easier by the slow reactions of their targets, Crabbe and Goyle, who fell backwards and didn't get up.

A flaming orange spell whizzed past his head as Bellatrix got up, quickly followed by Lucius, who fired a similar spell towards James, who was able to block it.

The two Death Eaters now began to fire more and more spells at James, who either blocked them or used his excellent reflexes to spin out of the way.

The spells began to pick up in intensity, or was it James' shield charm weakening, either way the spells were becoming harder and harder for James to block and dodge, James thought. It seemed like an eternity they fought, but realistically it was minutes. His two opponents now seemed to be working in tandem, wearing James' down, as if they were toying with him.

"Protego" cried James, as the red stunning spell flew towards him, he had cast it perfectly in time, however the weakened state of James meant his shield was also weak. The spell broke right through the shield, weakening the spell in the process but still hitting James square in the chest.

The force it hit with was enough to knock James backwards, and after stumbling three or four steps backwards, he sank to one knee to steady himself. As he looked up to see his foes, he saw Bellatrix's wand move down in a slash movement, in complete coercion with the white-hot slashing pain he felt across his face now, sending him sprawling backwards onto the cold, hard ground.

He was lying on his back, struggling to regain his breath; his eyes were vainly attempting to focus in and out on the dark sky above him. He managed to focus on the stars twinkling high above him, and for a reason unknown to him, wondered which ones were his parents.

He smiled; contradicting the current position he was in. He smiled, knowing his parents were looking down at him now, behind him all the way. The air began to fill back into his lungs, and the determination formed deep inside him, forcing him to get up.

He slowly rose to his feet, his legs shaking slightly, but he didn't want to think of that at this moment in time. He knew he had to stand firm.

He could hear the maniacal laughter from Lucius and Bellatrix before his eyes focused in on them. They were stood only 10 yards away, both wands pointing directly at him.

"That not enough for you Potter?" sneered Malfoy, as he raised his wand ready to strike. "Want some more?"

"That's enough, Lucius" hissed an unknown voice. As a shape slowly appeared from round the corner of a shop, James could see the third figure and its distinguishing features.

The pale, snakelike face; complete with those thin, gleaming red snake like eyes. James knew Lord Voldemort had finally shown himself.

"So this is the Potter boy" hissed Voldemort, as he looked round surveying the masked bodies lay collapsed along the road "You seem to have a knack for dispatching my Death Eaters. More so, when it seems that seven of my trusted followers are held up by one, single teenager."

"My lord" said Lucius nervously, "He got lucky. We were about to-"

"Quiet!" snapped Voldemort, as he reached the pair, and walked straight past them facing James "it seems that if someone is holding up our progress, then that person needs to be removed, permanently. It also appears that I will have to take care of that person myself."

"Crucio"

Blinding pain swept over James, he could only think of the whiteness caused by pain. 'This is the end' said a voice 'the pain is too much; I could just let go.'

'No!' came a second voice in his head.

As quickly as it started, it stopped. James came to, on the floor on his hands and knees. He looked up to see Lucius and Bellatrix looking anxious behind Voldemort.

"Impressive Potter" said Voldemort as he ran his fingers along the length of his wand. "Most impressive, perhaps you are ready for another?"

A bright golden flash lit up the surrounding area.

"Good evening Tom" said a voice James instantly recognised, "I must admit you are becoming quite influential these days. Your plan almost succeeded."

Stood now beside James, was Professor Dumbledore, staring intently at Voldemort.

"Dumbledore" spat Voldemort, his concentration fixed solely on the elder wizard as he reached down and with surprising strength pulled James to his feet. "You teach your students well."

"I teach them nothing, Tom" said Dumbledore gently, "you should know that. I merely point them on the right path. A path you seem to have strayed from."

"So, you think you can kill me, old man?" taunted Voldemort menacingly.

"There are worse things than death, Tom. You and I both know that" said Dumbledore calmly.

"There is nothing worse than Death you fool" spat Voldemort.

"For someone who has never loved, it may be so Tom."

"Love?" laughed Voldemort "Love?"

His eyes glazed over in a fury of rage, as the laughter dissipated at noticing Dumbledore's serious look. "Love won't save them Dumbledore" screamed Voldemort, pointing up to the castle.

As his words ended, he disappeared with a pop into the night. The startled looks upon both Lucius and Bellatrix's face were evident, before they ran back to the unconscious bodies of their fellow Death Eaters and grabbed them before they too disapparated after their master.

James stood staring at the ground where they had disappeared. He felt anger at how easily they got away, his blood boiled at how they'd defeated him. He'd managed to take out 5 of them, but was helpless against the more powerful ones.

"James?" enquired a voice.

"James?" the voice asked again, but a little louder this time.

"Yes, sir?" said James breaking out of this thoughts.

"Are you ok?" asked the Headmaster.

"I'm fine, sir" lied James, but after seeing Dumbledore's eyebrow arched in question he told the truth, "well I'm a little sore but nothing too much, sir."

"Very well James, I shall escort you back to the castle" said Dumbledore "and perhaps, on the way you can inform me as to what happened tonight."

"Yes, sir" replied James, and began to relive the events to the Headmaster as they walked back up towards the castle.

"James Potter requesting admission into the castle" he said aloud, as he reached the entrance doors. Dumbledore had parted with him at the school gates after listening to James' account of events, before rushing back to Hogsmeade.

The Great Oak doors creaked as the inwardly opened, to reveal Professor McGonagall stood in the entrance, her wand fixed solely on James. Upon seeing it was in fact James, she lowered her wand.

"Mr. Potter, thank god" she said, her voice taking an unnaturally relieved tone, "thank god your o.k."

"I'm fine Professor" said James.

"We thought.., well it doesn't matter, come on. You need to see Madame Pomfrey right away, Mr. Potter" said the Professor, motioning for him to come with her.

"Honestly Professor, I'm fine" urged James, as he began to walk towards the stairs "I can make it up to the Hospital Wing on my own. Besides you may be needed elsewhere tonight."

Professor McGonagall seemed slightly taken back at James last sentence, but recovered quickly.

"Very well Potter, but Madame Pomfrey is currently in the Great Hall tending to the other children."

"Thank you Professor" replied James, and continued walking up the stairs.

As James walked wearily down the corridor towards the Great Hall, he could he the low murmur of dampened conversation's echoing through the hall. He passed the tiny Professor Flitwick on his way, who nearly exploded with relief when he saw James. He could only imagine what his friends must be going through not knowing he was safe.

At the time he had realised that he could have ended up being killed, but the he had put the safety of the younger students, his best mate and Lily above his own life.

'Just like anyone would do' James thought.

James slowly and quietly pushed the Great Hall doors open and stepped inside. The four long house tables had been removed and in their places were the entire student body. Groups of friends and houses were dotted around the hall. A few were lying down on the floor asleep or resting, but most were sat in small groups talking between themselves.

It seemed no one had registered James entrance, which suited him fine, as he scanned the hall looking for his friends.

He spotted them sat in a huddle, looking down at the floor, sat as a lone group at the far end of the hall, but he couldn't make out Lily anywhere.

It was Remus who saw him first, as he glanced up and spied James. He immediately bolted up, causing Sirius to jerk his head and look at Remus quizzically.

Remus simply pointed towards James.

"Prongs!" cried Sirius, as he shot up and began to sprint towards him, followed by Remus and Peter.

Every student instantly turned their heads towards him. Many shouted with glee, bar the Slytherin's who seemed quite unhappy at James' return and apparent survival. Some of the students closer to him sprung to their feet to congratulate him, but none were quicker to him than his three best friends.

Sirius reached him first, almost knocking him off his feet with a very ferocious, but also manly hug. Remus and Peter joined in too as they reached him. By the time the three had let go of him, a crowd had swarmed round, clapping and congratulating him.

"You're late." said Sirius, desperately trying to look angry.

"You were early. You always start without me" said James, before letting out a smile that caused the four boys plus many others to start laughing.

A creak from the door behind him, caught James' attention and he spun round to locate the source of the noise.

It took Lily a couple of seconds to react to what she was looking at, before staring in disbelief at James.

"Hi, Lily" said James, before letting his mouth form his trademark Potter half-smile/half-smirk.

"James" Lily spluttered breathlessly, staring at him. "James!" she cried, letting a smile break on her face while the tears still shone in her eyes as she covered the few yards between them and launched herself into a hug with him.

The ferociousness nearly knocked James off his feet, but he recovered and hugged her back, lifting her off her feet.

"James, I never thought I'd see you again" she said pulling away from him, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Why?" said James smirking cockily, "Would you miss me, Lily?"

Lily laughed, as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes with the corner of her sleeves, "You stupid, noble prat. We thought-" she said.

"Lily" interrupted James, cupping her cheeks with his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears beneath her eyes, and staring meaningfully in her eyes "look at me. I'm fine."

Lily looked up, staring into James' eyes, a let a small smirk escape her lips. She reached out and grabbed the front of his robes, pulling him closer and kissed him.

Fireworks exploded around James mind, as he kissed back pulling her in closer. After a time they both couldn't measure, they broke apart. Lily blushed furiously and James smiled dazedly. Wolf whistle's, cheers and laughter echoed around the hall, coupled with glares and furious looks of jealousy. .

Lily motioned to the door behind her; James took the hint and began to lead her by the hand towards the door.

"Mr. Potter" shrieked Madame Pomfrey, "You are going nowhere tonight, except up to the Hospital Wing!"

"But-" tried James

"No buts, Mr. Potter. You are to go up there immediately, I'll follow very shortly."

James knew better than to argue with the school nurse, and let out a disappointed sigh. Lily smiled at him.

"Come on, I'll walk you" causing James to soon forget his disappointment.

As they entered the hospital wing, with James' hand wrapped tightly around Lily's, James noticed one of the beds was occupied by one of the younger boys that the Death Eaters attacked. He was sleeping with a bandage wrapped around his forehead, but you could make out the cuts and bruises on his paled face.

James walked up to the foot of his bed, and surveyed the child, "Will he be alright?" he asked.

"Yes" replied Lily reassuringly, "just a few cuts and bruises that's all, nothing Madame Pomfrey can't fix."

James smiled, relieved that no more harm at come to the boy, "… but he's lucky that someone saved him in time" added Lily, squeezing his hand. James turned around to retort but was cut off by Lily's lips upon his. This time it was a sweeter, more passionate kiss than the fiery, impulsive kiss they shared in the hall.

"Mr. Potter" interrupted Madame Pomfrey as she walked through the doors, "I need you in that bed right away."

Both James and Lily glared daggers at the interrupting Nurse, but she had already busied herself in her office and didn't notice the pair's reactions.


End file.
